Echoes of You
by lovesopure
Summary: Sequel to "Warm My Heart" Amy ran from Everwood four years ago, leaving her family, her history, irresponsibility, and her heart behind. Do feelings run deep enough between Amy and Ephram to pick up where they left off?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm still just a college student.  
  
ECHOES OF YOU  
  
A/N: This is the introduction to my new fic, "Echoes of You," the sequel to "Warm my Heart." This chapter is different in that it isn't based on a song, nor is it in active voice. Because this serves as more of a "where are they now" type of thing, its speaks in past tense. The rest of the chapters, however, will be in present tense. I've integrated quotes from "Warm my Heart," to sort of tie these two fics together more than just in plot. Also note that none of the quotes in this fic are part of the story, they serve to explain what's been going on in Amy and Ephram's lives since they've last seen one another  
  
This is a fic set 4 years after Amy left Everwood . . . I hope you all enjoy. Please review with initial feelings and thoughts. Thanks a bunch.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"I know we're young, but I hope I love you like this forever, and I'm pretty sure I will . . ."  
  
Those words . . . they echoed. HE had said them . . . and they had stuck. Amy heard them each and every day that she was gone. And in the four years that she had spent away from the town and people of Everwood, they were about the only words that still had validation from her life there; at least they were valid in her eyes and in her heart.  
  
And then --  
  
"Then don't call me until you can . . . I'll love you til the day I die . . ."  
  
And then there were those words. She'd never known anyone but him with such verbal power; every word he spoke was like his very own symphony - blending the most elegant speech with the most silver-tongued tones - but when he was angry, his words became a hot coal, searing into an already open wound . . .  
  
She'd spent four years in Denver. She'd never have guessed that she could become so attached to the Clarksons, but she had. The first year was a rough one. She finally admitted that her real last name was Abbott and told them the whole story of her life. They'd told her it was okay if she wanted to go home, that they'd miss her but her family probably missed her a million times more. She'd contemplated it, thought it through, but she decided it wasn't time - She'd done something incredibly irresponsible when she ran away from home. At 20, life looked a lot different than it did at 16.  
  
It wasn't that she hadn't seen her family in four years; she had. About a week after her first conversation with Ephram, the one where she knew she had broken the very last piece of his heart that had her name on it, she finally broke down and called her father.  
  
"Amy, come home . . ." He had said in an almost convincing tone, "You won't be punished, just please come home,"  
  
"Dad, please. I'll let you talk to the family I'm with, they're really nice."  
  
"I want to see you," his voice shook with tears.  
  
About a month after that she'd agreed to see her family again, but only if they'd come to Denver. She didn't want to go back to Everwood and be faced with rumors and accusations. Rose didn't go - she said the pain was too unbearable. Bright and Harold didn't understand, but let her be. They'd invited Ephram upon Amy's request, but when they showed up at the Clarkson's front porch that day, Ephram was sitting at home in Everwood.  
  
She remembered wondering why he hadn't come. He promised her he'd love her forever . . .  
  
"Ephram couldn't be here, sweetheart," Harold said, his eyes puffy from crying at his daughter's embrace. Nothing else was said. She was sure Bright would tell Ephram that she'd asked for him when he got back home.  
  
"Tell him I said hello," she managed to say before the lump in her throat became so big she had to swallow.  
  
Harold and Bright had made monthly trips to Denver throughout the years to visit with Amy, but Rose and Ephram never came. As many times as Amy had moved to pick up the phone to call Ephram, she remembered the pain in his last words to her. He knew where she was, why wasn't he making an effort to come visit her now?  
  
And as she turned 18 and graduated from high school, Harold and a 20 year old college student Bright beamed with pride. She'd made salutatorian . . . and her mother wasn't even there to see. Upon her graduation night, she asked her dad if Rose ever mentioned Amy. He responded with remorse,  
  
"I didn't want to tell you this, because I didn't want you to worry, what with graduation and all . . . but your mother has decided she wants a divorce," he closed his eyes tightly and Amy saw Bright look down.  
  
"What?" she asked, tears ebbing and flowing from her perfectly made-up eyes. "This is because of me,"  
  
"No, Amy," Bright said taking her hand, "This is because of her. After you left, Mom kind of went off the deep end. She stopped talking to people, she resigned from her job as the mayor, she moved in with Grandma and Pop Pop until she found a place of her own," Amy had noticed the seriousness in which her brother spoke. He seemed more mature than when she had left, "So you can come home," he squeezed her hand.  
  
"Bright," she said, staring at him soulfully, "I'm happy here. I've applied to college for the fall, I'm going to start a whole new chapter of my life," she smiled.  
  
"You're always welcome home," Dr. Abbott said, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "My, you've grown, Amy," he stepped back to look at her fully, "You've become a strong woman, I can tell,"  
  
"I have you to thank for that, Dad. You never stopped having faith in me," she kissed his cheek, "And you, Bright . . . you have been the most wonderful part of my life these past few years. When I lived at home with you we didn't always get along. I know I was a brat . . . I'm sorry. I just want you to know how much I care about you,"  
  
"I do know," he said hugging her.  
  
No one mentioned Ephram, and while he stayed a constant in the back of her mind, she wasn't quite sure where she stood in his.  
  
Amy started school in the fall when she was 18. She attended Colorado State University and lived at home with the Clarkson's for the first year. After thinking long and hard, she'd decided to major in pre-med. Something about the miracles that her father and Dr. Brown had worked . . .  
  
Emma had become like a mother to her, and when she turned 19 she'd taken her on a mother-daughter vacation with 16 year old Belle. Amy and Belle had grown extremely close over the years. Belle saw her as a role-model, being that Amy was 16 when she had come into her life.  
  
Amy was there to talk to the night Belle went on her first date, got her first kiss. She'd shared so many special moments with Belle that it was as if they really were sisters. Not surprisingly, much like Delia, Belle had developed a serious crush on Bright when he came for his visits. Belle still looked very much like Delia, and although Amy hadn't seen her in 3 years, she was certain the young Brown was growing into a beautiful girl.  
  
Daniel, while not playing a fatherly role, since Dr. Abbott was still involved in her life, was always warm and welcomed her any time she needed to talk. They'd shared a wonderful 2 years ago before the doctors told him they'd misdiagnosed a tumor as malignant when it was really benign . . . he lived 3 more months.  
  
And so Amy was 20 now . . . she lived in the dorms with a roommate that was quickly becoming her best friend. Angie, who was from Massachusetts, knew nothing of how what life was like in Denver or Everwood . . . she was new and fresh. Amy could be herself around her without wondering if she was basing Amy on her past.  
  
As for Amy's love life . . . she never really acted much on it, always hopeful that Ephram would change his mind about coming to visit her with Bright and her father. She went to her homecoming's and proms in high school and dated a guy a year older than her named Jake Williamsberg casually her first year of college, but nothing came close to her feelings for Ephram - for they were still in full bloom.  
  
She'd wait for him . . . she'd made a promise . . .  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ephram had spent the last four years in different places both mentally and physically. Once he'd refused to visit Amy the first time, the other invitations became easier and easier to turn down. In the depths of his soul, he wanted to see her more than anything. His mind told him to do otherwise, however. She'd hurt him possibly more than anyone else ever had - it hurts worse to love someone and know you aren't needed than to be completely hated by someone.  
  
At 16, in those first few weeks of Amy's absence, he wallowed in his misery. About a month later, however, he wised up. Not that he didn't think it was necessary to think about Amy anymore, he just realized that she wouldn't want him to sit around and make nothing of himself. Bright had told him many times that Amy said hello and sent her love. He just couldn't gather the strength to ever send messages back to her. He poured his heart and soul into his music and began working at the local grocery store.  
  
Delia was growing up before everyone's eyes, just as Amy had imagined. Delia missed her just as much as the next person - Amy had become like an older sister to her - and then she was gone. Having completely left her baseball cap era behind, she was ready to delve into crushing on boys other than Bright Abbott. At 11 there was still a very strong affection for him, however nothing as it had been before.  
  
Andy Brown was began dating Linda Abbott in the months prior to Amy's departure. Their relationship lasted a few months, but Linda picked up and left again to practice in another state . . . Just as things began getting serious for the two of them; Andy wondered if it was any sort of coincidence. He couldn't help but blame the all too familiar over dedication to his medicine. But when Ephram walked across that stage on his graduation day, it was Nina's hand that the fine town doctor was holding.  
  
Ephram was accepted at Juilliard for the next fall, and within a matter of 3 months his bags were packed and he was on his way back to New York.  
  
"You sure you're going to be okay Dad?" he asked that morning as he hugged his father goodbye. "Because, you know I can still change my mind and go to Colorado State or something,"  
  
"Son, you're 18 years old now. I won't lie, I'm going to miss you and your piano playing til ungodly hours . . . and you're sarcastic comments that make me laugh just when I'm about to be angry." he smirked, making Ephram do the same, "But it's time for you to do what you want to do with your life. I'm not saying you don't like Everwood, but lets face it, there isn't much of a future for your music there,"  
  
Ephram had smiled and hugged his dad once more, then shifted his gaze toward his 12 year old sister whose tears said everything. She pretended not to cry, but it was beyond help.  
  
"Hey, it's going to be okay," he said hushing her gently, "I'll be home for Thanksgiving before you know it," he promised and she nodded. "I love you both," he said as he carried the last box up to his dorm room. He didn't look back; he didn't want his family to see the tear making its way down his right cheek.  
  
Much like Amy's roommate, Todd was a great new start for Ephram. They had music in common and soon became close friends. He never stopped hanging out with Bright though, who he saw more often than he thought he would since Bright was a Sophomore at NYU. They'd hang out and go to parties every now and then, but mostly Ephram tried to focus on his music.  
  
At 19 Ephram met Becky Parks - the first girlfriend he'd had since Amy. They were really close for awhile, but Ephram couldn't ever quite feel 100% comfortable with her. He'd promised himself to Amy - and it had become increasingly harder to avoid sleeping with Becky. What was he supposed to say *Sorry, I can't do this, I'm waiting for my estranged girlfriend of four years. We're waiting til we get married*? No. He couldn't have said that. But when he was approaching 20 years old, Becky was looking for a commitment he just wasn't ready to make,  
  
"Ephie, we've been together for about a year now, and well, I think it's about time we show each other how we feel," her words startled him.  
  
"Becky, you know I care for you . . ."  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked angrily, her cheeks stained with fresh tears and black mascara.  
  
"No," and that was it. He didn't love her - or if he did, certainly not the way he loved Amy. He wasn't sure if it was foolish of him to give up a life with someone who he'd have a definite future with for a girl - woman - he hadn't seen in four years, but his heart wouldn't let him miss the chance.  
  
"It's always about Amy," Becky said storming off, ripping the silver necklace he'd given her from her neck and tossing it to the ground. Was it wrong that he didn't feel a bit of remorse?  
  
He'd been at Juilliard for almost 2 years and his life was just starting to pan out. He'd established his music career there, made some new friends and kept some old ones. People told him he'd made an amazing transformation in those two years in both his musical talents and his appearance. It was true, 20 year old Ephram differed greatly from 18 year old Ephram and certainly from 16 year old Ephram . . . but his heart loved the same.  
  
"She wants you Ephram. Hell, I could give her a mansion and she'd still want you. She wants to marry you . . . I know she does . . ." Ephram remembered how good it felt when Tommy had told him this. Those words were enough to keep him holding on, hoping for a miracle.  
  
Christmas time was the hardest. He'd shared his most special one with Amy. He'd learned of Christmas wishes that year - the year he wished for that to be the last Christmas they ever spent apart . . .  
  
"And when I come back, we'll have OUR Christmas . . ." her precious, sweet voice swirled around in his head.  
  
He'd made a promise, and he'd be damned if he broke it. 


	2. One Year, Six Months

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm still just a college student.  
  
Chapter 1 uses "One Year, Six Months," by Yellowcard  
  
Chapter 1 - One Year, Six Months  
  
Amy shifted around in her bed; she couldn't get comfortable. Normally she slept soundly in her dorm room, despite Angie's sleep talking. She pushed the blankets off, the pulled them back up, not able to find a comfortable temperature to sleep at. It didn't help that their heater was on full blast and they had no control over it,  
  
"I said the purple one, damn it," Angie mumbled sleepily, making a smile spread across Amy's face. She loved her friend dearly and tonight was the last night they'd be roommates. It was Amy's decision, Amy's choice . . . she was ready to move on with her life now that she'd been away from everyone she loved back home for so very long. "Extended metaphor! Extended . . ." Angie continued until she woke herself up from shouting. Amy was laughing loudly by now, she couldn't contain herself.  
  
"Why are we even sleeping? We should be up all night hanging out since its our last one," Amy said getting out of bed.  
  
"We have exams tomorrow, Amy, and I have a 7:45 British Lit one . . ." she whined. "You can stay up but I have to sleep,"  
  
"I can't believe we're almost half way through college," Amy ignored her roommate's request to sleep.  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving," Angie said sadly, realizing there was no way Amy would let her sleep. "You're my best friend . . . you can't just up and transfer next year," though it was dark, Amy could see the realistic tears in her friend's eyes,  
  
"Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm not your best friend anymore,"  
  
"I know . . . but who knows who I'll end up getting as a roommate next year. God forbid she's anything like the one I had freshman year," she paused, feeling as if she'd made it seem like she was angry with Amy - she knew Amy had bigger dreams that couldn't be accomplished in Colorado, "I'm sorry . . . I know its what you need to do,"  
  
"If I could take you with me, I would in a heartbeat, you know that," she hugged her friend. "Besides, you live in Massachusetts when you're not here. That's not far from New York," she tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Great, so when I'm here you'll be there," Angie said sarcastically, "I guess you could always spend time with my family if you wanted. They like you," she perked up.  
  
"I want you to come visit me in Everwood sometime, okay?" she said, tears filling her own eyes now.  
  
"I will," she said turning on the light, "you're right, we should be up all night hanging out, how about we throw in a CD?" she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we'll just make sure it isn't too loud," Amy started as she hit play to see which one was in the player. After 5 seconds of hearing the first song, she forcefully hit the stop button, becoming nervous.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
"Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
  
So I will not forget. I will not forget  
  
How this felt one year six months ago  
  
I know I cannot forget. I cannot forget  
  
I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
  
Follow me there  
  
A beautiful somewhere  
  
A place that I can share with you"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````  
  
"Why's this cd in here?" she asked Angie angrily.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I found it in the garbage and I wanted to hear what you were willing to throw out," she laughed, not catching that Amy was upset.  
  
"Don't go through the garbage anymore!" she shouted, not worrying about waking the neighbors.  
  
"Amy, wow, chill out," she said, her smile fading, her voice trying to be calming, "I won't . . . this is our last night, remember?"  
  
Amy closed her eyes and exhaled, "You're right, Ang, I'm sorry," she was embarrassed by how easily angered she'd become. It reminded her of how she used to be.  
  
"I didn't know it would upset you . . ." Angie said sitting down on her bed, Amy was silent.  
  
"It's fine . . . you wouldn't,"  
  
"Tell me," she pleaded gently.  
  
"I can't," Amy still had issues with trusting people, just as she did when she was 16. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"You can't even tell your best friend?" Angie asked worried, but Amy didn't hear Angie's words at all . . . no . . . she heard Ephram's,  
  
"You can't even tell me? I thought you said you'd let me know . . . Then don't call me til you can . . ." Amy's heart snapped all over again. Her heart raced . . . it had been four years and those words still haunted her. Angie saw the glazed over look in her friend's eyes and walked up to her,  
  
"Amy . . . what is it? Are you okay?"  
  
"It's him . . ." she whispered, still looking off in another direction . . .  
  
"What's him? Who's 'him?'" she didn't mean to ask so many questions, but she wanted to know why her friend was falling to pieces.  
  
"Everything's him . . . the cd . . . that's him playing . . . those words! Those words! Why can't I remember anything good he said . . .?" she cried, her hands made her way up to her face and caught her teardrops.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````  
  
"I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
  
And being on this road is anything but sure  
  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget  
  
I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
  
Follow me there  
  
A beautiful somewhere  
  
A place that I can share with you"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````  
  
"Maybe you aren't ready to go back to Everwood," Angie said hugging her, "I don't know everything, but from what you've told me, it doesn't seem like you're ready,"  
  
"But I am," Amy said crying even harder, "that's just it, Angie. I'm ready to go back. I know he won't be there, and that'll be hard . . . but I still want to go home . . ."  
  
Amy had told Angie the story of Ephram many times, so she knew full well who Amy was referring to. In their two years as friends, one year as roommates, Angie had never seen a picture of him - Amy said she'd only brought one and she wasn't hanging it up because she didn't want Angie leaving slobber marks all over Bright's face since he was in it too. "Sometimes people can't keep promises, Ames," she said closing her eyes, she didn't know how Amy would react to this. When Amy said nothing, however, she continued, "you were sixteen . . . I'm not trying to hurt your feelings . . . but that was a long time ago,"  
  
"You don't know Ephram like I do," Amy said wiping her tears and sniffling.  
  
"I don't know Ephram at all," Angie said seriously, "I've never even seen his picture,"  
  
Amy laughed slightly when she saw Angie's smile. She went to her dresser drawer and pulled out the frame with their picture in it. As she traced the borders of his face with her eyes, she didn't smile - she frowned, and a teardrop fell onto the glass, right atop his face. She slid her finger over it, absorbing the wetness, and brought the frame over to Angie, who had been anticipating this moment for two years. Amy held it up against her chest so Angie couldn't see right away,  
  
"Come on already," Angie said laughing and bouncing up and down, "I want to see this dream man you've been dedicating your life to for the past four years,"  
  
Amy smiled and let the picture come into Angie's view. Her eyes seemed to smile as she saw the photograph of her best friend and two guys she obviously cared a great deal about. With one arm around Bright and the other around Ephram, the three of them made the perfect team. Amy snatched it away quickly,  
  
"What? I wasn't done looking yet!" she said pretending to try and pull it back.  
  
"I don't want lip prints on my brother's face, thank you," she said joking then handed it back. Angie laughed,  
  
"What? I don't even think he's cute!" she said blushing,  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Amy said, rolling her eyes. "So that's Ephram . . ." she fell silent.  
  
"He looks like he was blushing here," she teased Amy.  
  
"He was," Amy laughed, it was nice to think kindly about Ephram again, "Bright had just made some stupid comment about Ephram and I sleeping together," Amy blushed at this now too.  
  
"That's great!" Angie said smiling, "He must've been a wild man in bed if you've waited 4 years for him back," she elbowed her friend.  
  
"Shut up, Ang, you know I'm a virgin. I'm waiting for Ephram . . . I'm waiting til I marry Ephram,"  
  
Angie closed her eyes painfully. Although she saw how much Amy adored him when she looked at his picture, she had an unwanted doubt in her heart that made her think Amy shouldn't be so sure about marrying Ephram,  
  
"I know you love him," she said with her eyes still closed, "but Ames . . . be realistic, hun . . ." Amy's smile faded.  
  
"Like I said, you don't know Ephram like I do," she pulled the picture away from her friend slammed it in her drawer.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
  
"So many nights, legs tangled tight  
  
Wrap me up in a dream with you  
  
Close up these eyes, try not to cry  
  
All that I've got to pull me through is memories of you  
  
Memories of you  
  
Memories of you  
  
Memories of you"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````  
  
"Don't get so angry," she pleaded, "we don't have to talk about him anymore if you don't want . . . I just don't want to see you in any more pain than you have to be, okay?"  
  
"I just," Amy said, "I just worry, that's all. You know? How's it going to be when I get home and I see my house again, when I see my grandparents again . . . Dr. Brown . . .Delia . . .? Its not that I don't love them . . . I just am afraid of Ephram's promise. No one knows that he and I haven't talked in four years, well, no one except Bright,"  
  
"So you're afraid he'll have kept his promise but be angry that you were gone all these years?"  
  
Ephram's promise - to love her forever and to find her one day - was it stupid to believe that there was still a chance? That a man like Ephram would wait around?  
  
"No, I'm afraid he'll have broken his promise," she sniffled, "and everyone will know but me . . ."  
  
Angie walked over to the cd player and removed the disc. She handed it to her crying friend, "I don't think you're ready to throw him away yet."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
"I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
  
Follow me there  
  
A beautiful somewhere  
  
A place that we can share  
  
Falling into memories of you and things we used to do"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Well, I'm back, and sooner than anticipated. How do you guys think this is going so far? Remember what I promised - this is an Ephramy fanfic, meaning that even when things look gloomy it's only temporary. Everyone keep this in the back of their minds! :) I know some of you are probably a little skeptical about this, being that its 4 years after WMH, but there are a few reasons why I chose to do it this way.  
  
I'm 20 and its pretty easy to relate to characters that are in college and the same age range.  
  
In order to keep the timelines going and for things to progress with their relationship, they have to be older than 16 or 17. I'm not into the whole "one minute their 16 and two chapters later they're 20" thing, so it's easier just to make them the age I need them to be in the beginning and explain what happened when they were 17,18, and 19.  
  
Thanks for reading, and please review. It helps me out - I don't want to write something eveyrone will hate ;) 


	3. A Thousand Miles

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 2 uses "A thousand miles" by Vanessa Carlton  
  
Chapter 2 - A Thousand Miles  
  
"Delia, get your stuff out of your 'spare' bedroom!" Andy Brown yelled up the stairs, "your brother's coming home tomorrow and I have a feeling he doesn't want to wake up and find Orlando Swoon's picture above his head!"  
  
"It's Orlando Bloom, Dad!" she protested, "But don't worry," she yelled down to him, "Maggie's coming over to help me transfer all the stuff back into my room. I have to say, though, It will take some getting used to . . . having him back," she walked halfway down the stairs and met her father's gaze.  
  
"I thought you like when he comes home for summer," he said lightly.  
  
"Oh, I do . . . I just am sick of all my friends flirting with him. He's way too old for them," The fourteen year old said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Your brother's handsome, takes after his old man," he joked.  
  
"Whatever you say, Dad," she said walking back up the stairs, "What time will he be here?"  
  
"I think he said around 7 tomorrow night. He left awhile ago, I guess. It doesn't feel right not picking him up. I'll admit, it saves on the drive for him to have his car up there, but picking him up was always so fun,"  
  
"I'm surprised he's coming home at all. When I talked to him a few months ago he said he wished he could've just gotten an apartment in New York, but they were all way too expensive," she said sighing.  
  
"Everwood's always nicer when Ephram's back," Andy paused, "Hey, Delia, I'll be back in a little while, okay? I've got a few things to take care of at the office. If Nina and Sam drop in can you entertain them til I get back?"  
  
"Sure, Dad," she said, When she heard the door close she immediately laid down on Ephram's bed. "Oh Ephram, everyone knows why you always come back . . ." she said to know one, "and every year she just disappoints you more and more,"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Makin' my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just makin' my way  
  
Just makin' a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````  
  
"Eph, buddy, I don't mean to doubt your skills, or anything . . ." his roommate Todd said laughing, "but how did you NOT know that your car doesn't have a low fuel light?"  
  
"This car's a piece of shit. It has been since they day I got it . . ." Ephram was more frustrated than Todd. He kicked the left front tire and slammed his head down on the trunk. "Here's a question for you then, why would you leave with a dead cell phone battery?"  
  
"It wasn't dead when I left," he remarked, "It's just that Samantha called me, and . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I heard the 3 hour conversation in the car, remember?" he said laughing. They were good enough friends to joke around with each other like this and know the other wasn't serious.  
  
"Shut up, you're just upset because you broke up with Becky," he reminded him.  
  
"No, I'm not," he paused.  
  
"This Amy person better be worth all the sacrifices you've made, Eph. That's all I'm gonna say,"  
  
"She is. You'll see." He smiled, "because this summer, I don't care - I'm going up to Denver to visit her. I don't like to back down on things I say, and I said I'd wait for her to contact me, but I can't anymore. I've had enough time without her to know she's the one,"  
  
"That's if we ever GET to Denver," Todd said tapping the car, "Look, let's start walking to a gas station. We can call AAA from there,"  
  
"We're damn lucky this is for summer break and not winter. I think I'd rather freeze to death that walk in the cold," Ephram said locking up the car and walking down the side of the road with his roommate.  
  
Todd's family lived in Japan - his father was in the military. Because he didn't want to go back to Japan for an entire summer, he asked Ephram if he'd be able to stay with his family. Maybe if Juilliard was in any other state than New York, where living costs were cheaper, they would've just gotten an apartment up there. Todd hadn't ever been to Colorado, and he'd be in surprise when he got there. Todd's experience of small towns and small town folks was a limited about as much as Ephram's was when he first moved to Everwood. He didn't believe it, and he'd hate to admit it, but when Ephram moved BACK to New York for school he couldn't stand the business; he couldn't keep up with everything and everyone.  
  
Todd Umbricker was a year older than Ephram - a distinguished, blonde haired man of 21. His talent matched if not exceeded Ephram's when it came to piano, so they were very evenly matched in personality. Samantha was Todd's girlfriend, and had been since they were 16 - he understood why Ephram was holding on to Amy. . . he just hadn't ever met her.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And wonder if you ever think of me  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Livin' in your precious memory  
  
Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Emma and Belle parked their minivan outside in the extremely packed parking lot in front of Amy's dorm. Amy hadn't told them she was moving back to Everwood for the summer . . . all she'd told them was that she was switching to Juilliard next fall.  
  
Amy was inside pushing all her boxes into the hall with everyone else's. Moving day was always a nightmare - it was just a fact. Angie wasn't leaving til later that day, so she was helping Amy.  
  
"I can't believe this is it," Angie said, stacking the last box on top of the rest, "you better keep me updated with what's going on with you,"  
  
"You know I will," she smiled, "and remember what I said about visiting me this summer before I go to New York,"  
  
"That would be fun," she said as she saw Belle and Emma dodging boxes to get into their room, "Well, guess this is goodbye, Ames," she hugged her.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much," she said sadly, "and your sleep ranting," she laughed as Angie lightly hit her. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah . . . see you later," she said sadly as they started carrying boxes out to the van.  
  
The ride was short, only a few miles . . . it was laughable compared to the distance Ephram had to drive to get home. He didn't know it yet, but he wouldn't even have to go to Denver to get Amy back . . .  
  
"Emma . . ." Amy started with obvious hesitation.  
  
"What is it? I know, you want to borrow some money . . ." Angie laughed.  
  
"Actually," Amy paused and closed her eyes, "I was wondering if you could drive me home,"  
  
"Where'd you think we were going?" Belle said laughing, "you think we're going shopping with all your boxes in the car?" she had no idea what Amy meant.  
  
"No, I mean home . . . I mean Everwood," she said, not wanting to hurt the sweet woman's feelings.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I, I don't want to let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I, I don't want to let this go  
  
I, I don't  
  
Makin' my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just makin' my way  
  
Just makin' a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
"Oh," Emma said surprised, "you're . . . leaving?"  
  
"Its not that I don't love you guys, you know I do," her voice weakened, she didn't want to cry, "It's just that its been four years . . . I can't avoid it forever,"  
  
"Well it IS your home, Amy. You have every right to go back whenever you want. It doesn't mean we won't miss you though," she responded gripping the steering wheel.  
  
Amy wasn't used to people saying they'd miss her so much, and the last few years had been nothing but that. Maybe that's why she felt strong enough to go back - in many ways she was a completely different person than she used to be, but in others she was just the same.  
  
"Belle," Amy turned to see her, "you'll be a senior in high school next year. Seriously consider college. I know you say it wouldn't be your thing . . . but its done a lot for me. Oh, and I want to know what happens with you and Paul, got that?"  
  
Belle promised to always think of Amy as a sister. Amy promised to always think of Emma as her second mother, and to never forget Daniel. She asked them if they could tell Addy, who was ill and in the hospital -- for it was because of Addy that Amy had become part of their family, entered their world.  
  
"You know, I've been to Everwood once," Emma said in tone that seemed happy, but only because it was painfully fake, "I don't blame you for missing it,"  
  
"I miss the people . . ." Amy sighed, "I miss . . . I miss Ephram," she couldn't believe she was talking about this with Emma. She never said his name when she spoke of him before; she'd only said it once to tell them who she was referring to when she always said "he."  
  
"I wish I could meet him," Belle said seriously, "There's something about the way he looks when he's with you," she smiled, "I think I deserve to meet the man that's kept my 'sister' going for four years with only one promise,"  
  
"You can," she said, "He'll be in Everwood when we get there,"  
  
"Won't you need some alone time?" Emma asked her with a smirk.  
  
"Not at first. Seeing him, how different he'll look, how different we'll act around each other . . . I'd just assume not have alone time in the beginning,"  
  
"Too awkward," Belle said nodding.  
  
"Well, here's the exit to Everwood . . . are you sure?" she asked Amy, giving her one last chance to change her mind.  
  
Amy inhaled strongly and exhaled slowly, "Yes, take me home," she said, her cheeks flushing.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
"If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass us by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could just hold you tonight" 


	4. Caught in the Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 3 uses "Caught in the sun" by Course of Nature  
  
Chapter 3 - Caught in the sun  
  
"Get off the phone and pay attention to where you're driving!" Ephram's patience with Todd was wearing thin. "I only made you drive half way, that's not much, mind you . . . yet the entire time you've been on the phone!"  
  
"Excuse me a minute, Sammie," he said calmly and then blocked the phone and began speaking to Ephram. "Oh I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, his voice raising from high to low, "I didn't know that a guy like you, who probably makes Beethoven sound better than when BEETHOVEN played it wasn't capable of watching road signs for exits!"  
  
"Here's the thing, Todd," and when he said this, it sounded much like when he was a teenager living in Everwood, his intonations as clear as ever, "I've been driving for 10 hours. 10. You've been driving for what . . . 3? I'm tired. I'm crabby, and I JUST want to get to Denver and hold the woman I love again . . ." he paused, "so if you could just PLEASE work with me . . ." he pleaded.  
  
Todd sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Sammie, I have to go. We're almost there and we're really tired. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you," he said hanging up. "You're right man," he said to Ephram, "She just makes me feel so happy, it's like I could talk to her for hours, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I do know," he said trying to catch a catnap, "That's why I'm in such a hurry to get there," there was about a ten minute period of silence.  
  
"You think going right to Denver is the right thing to do?" Todd asked, but Ephram was already half asleep. Once he saw there was no chance of Ephram waking up, he mumbled, "I may have been on the phone for 3 hours but you let us run out of gas,"  
  
" . . . Todd?" Ephram said, obviously still awake, "Don't start with me," he barely finished before they broke out into laughter.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"You're my distanced destination of choice  
  
I'd give anything just to hear your voice  
  
I couldn't pass you on the street  
  
Without saying a word  
  
Most times I missed the voice  
  
That goes unheard  
  
What if I missed you  
  
You got caught in the sun  
  
What if I did something  
  
Never to be enough"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
"This is it," Amy said as they pulled in front of her house, "This is my house," she smiled, but her voice shook with nervousness.  
  
"It's beautiful," Belle gasped.  
  
"It IS very beautiful, honey," Emma said looking at the woman who had become like family to her in four short years. "I think you've made the right decision,"  
  
"I won't know until I'm actually inside, I think," Amy scrunched up her nose. "The best part is, the only ones home will be Dad and Bright. I've seen them a bunch of times so I have nothing to worry about. They don't know I'm coming home though, it's a surprise,"  
  
"Well come here," Emma said with tears in her eyes, hugging Amy, "I'm gonna miss you,"  
  
"I'll miss you too . . ." Amy's attachment to them seem stronger now that she was leaving than it had ever before, "I don't want to cry . . ." she laughed nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear, of course," she said pulling away so Belle could hug Amy.  
  
"You guys can come in for awhile you know," Amy said, "Just give me a few minutes to say hello to them,"  
  
"No, you should be with your family. We'll just help you with your boxes to the house." Emma said, her lip quivering in sadness. She tried to conceal her tears but it was no use. Amy turned and began making her way up the sidewalk . . . it felt so weird to be back. She stopped and turned,  
  
"I love you guys," Amy said smiling. She hadn't ever told them this, in all her four years. They'd told her plenty of times, but she never responded.  
  
"And we love you!" Belle said waving. Amy smiled and turned, stepping lightly to her front door. She still had a key; she'd kept it just in case. She wriggled it out of her pocket and inserted into the keyhole, trying to be quiet so she could surprise them. Amy was the one who got the surprise. The key didn't fit correctly in the door!  
  
"They changed the locks?!" she asked confused, "Maybe I just have the wrong key," she said looking through them again.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sakes, what is all this commotion?" Harold Abbott said opening the door but not facing it. Once he turned his eyes lit up - his little girl . . .  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````  
  
"People everywhere how could I be sure  
Is it you that I have been looking for  
What would it take for me to be comfortable  
With you, with me you're the chosen one  
  
What if I missed you  
You got caught in the sun  
What if I did something  
Never to be enough"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
"Hi, Daddy . . ." she said smiling, but with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Amy, oh thank god . . ." he said hugging her, "Come inside!" he opened the door more so she could come in. "BRIGHT, COME DOWN HERE!" He still lived at home in the summer too, he said he didn't want his dad to be lonely. That, and he couldn't afford the apartments in New York either.  
  
"What's so important . . . I . . ." he stopped when he saw his sister. "Amy . . ." he smiled, "You're home," he went to give her a hug. She'd seen him not that long ago, but being home was different, "Are you here to stay?"  
  
"Only for the summer. I got accepted into Juilliard . . . I start in fall," she was beaming, "Dad, I know that this is probably a disappointment to you because I was in pre-med before . . ."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" He asked smiling, "Amy, I've never been more proud of you. You made it into Juilliard, you're home, you look so happy and so healthy . . ."  
  
Amy's eyes squinted to see the figure in the distance clearly. "Delia . . ." she breathed, "Is that . . .?" She really DID look like Belle . . .  
  
"Amy?" She asked happily, "Oh my god," she ran up to her now, "You look so . . . different,"  
  
"Older?" Amy asked laughing, and Delia nodded. "You look older too," she smiled, remembering how Delia and she had talked about Bright awhile back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me and Delia here were just making sure I had returned all Ephram's crap . . ." he stopped, realizing they hadn't spoken of Ephram in some time, "I borrowed a few of his comics for my art class . . ."  
  
Amy became noticeably uncomfortable and her gaze turned toward the house. It looked the same, but several pieces of the familiar furniture she knew were replaced. "Did . . . did Mom take my favorite chair?" she asked slowly, walking over to where it used to be. In it's place stood a blue lazy-boy chair. It looked comfortable, but it wasn't the same.  
  
"Yes, your mother picked the things she liked the most," he said sadly. It had been two years since the divorce.  
  
"And she took my chair . . . did she do it to spite me?" she asked, looking up into Bright's eyes.  
  
"No," her brother said seriously, "when she took it, she said she wanted it because it was the last piece of you she felt she really understood, and she loved it,"  
  
"I doubt that," Amy said, the resentment blazing.  
  
"She's gone," Bright said, "Things are different,"  
  
"I should've been here for you and Dad," she spoke with reason and regret.  
  
"You did what you had to do, Amy," Harold said, "And now you're home,"  
  
They spent the next few hours bringing her boxes in and catching up. Her room - untouched - every single picture left where it was when SHE left. Every memory, every face, . . . and then her eyes fell to the dried rose that sat in the vase atop her dresser. The dust had settled on it, but not corroded it. Amy saw it as a sign, she only hoped the love of the man that gave her the rose hadn't corroded.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"You are there for me  
this I hope and pray  
You will wait for me, I wont be to late  
  
What if I missed you  
You got caught in the sun  
What if I did something  
Never to be enough"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Turn, NOW!" Ephram pointed, "its that one! Bright said it was red brick . . ." his heart sped up as he dreamed of what he would say when he laid eyes on her again. "Go, come, hurry up,"  
  
"Ephram, it's in sight. I'm not speeding to get there. I don't want a ticket when we've come so close,"  
  
"God, dude. Think with your heart for a second," he said, a smile spreading across his lips - a smile that only showed when he was about to see Amy. Todd hadn't ever seen his friend look so excited. He'd barely parked the car when Ephram flew out of the door and up to the door. He sighed and took a deep breath. He felt good, he felt confident . . . oh god . . . he felt like he was gonna throw up. He held his stomach and turned to vomit over the porch's ledge. Todd laughed uncontrollably but knew if he got out to help Ephram would only yell at him and insist that he was fine.  
  
At that very moment Belle had been looking out the front window. With utter confusion, she opened the door just as Ephram was going for his second round . . .  
  
"Excuse me," Belle started, she couldn't see the man's face.  
  
"Oh, God . . ." Ephram said, wiping off his mouth, "I'm sorry . . . I'm looking for Amy Abbott," he brought his head up so she could see him. She instantly knew who it was from the pictures. An instant smile extended from one ear to the other.  
  
"Well hello, Ephram Brown," she couldn't believe the guy she'd heard stories about for four years was standing on her front porch . . . puking. . .  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked popping gum into his mouth and flattening his hair.  
  
"No, but I do know Amy," she wouldn't dare tell him about all the things Amy had told her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just really confused," Ephram said furrowing his brow.  
  
"I'm Belle Clarkson," she said extending her hand to shake his.  
  
"Nice to meet you . . ." he started and then Emma appeared in the doorway, gasping.  
  
"Ephram?" she asked looking closely, "oh honey you look . . . you look really pale," she said as he leaned against the railing on the porch, "come inside and get some water,"  
  
"Its okay really, I'm just looking for Amy Abbott . . ." he explained.  
  
"Amy's back home, in Everwood," Belle said smiling, she blushed as Ephram's brilliant green eyes moved to her.  
  
"You've missed her by 4 hours," Emma explained, "Would you like to have dinner with us . . . I feel like we know you . . ."  
  
"No," Ephram smiled. Was it true? Had Amy finally gone home? "Thank you so much, but I really need to just find her again . . ."  
  
"Tell Amy hi for us," Belle said as he walked outside. When Belle closed the door, she immediately turned to her mother and smiled,  
  
"Now I see why Amy waited so long . . . he's gorgeous!" Emma laughed.  
  
Ephram ran back to the car and got in. "Done puking?" Todd asked laughing.  
  
"She's not here, she's in Everwood . . . move, I'm driving!"  
  
"Are you gonna make it two hours without passing out?" Todd asked seriously.  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes, "it's called rolling down a window," and he did this as he spoke, "Two hours is nothing," he smiled and started the engine.  
  
Todd pulled out his phone, "Samantha? Hi! Sorry . . . I just thought I'd say goodnight. No we aren't back in Everwood yet. What? Yeah, I know it's 9 and we were supposed to be there at 7. We had a few minor setbacks . . ."  
  
Ephram didn't even care that Todd talked to Samantha the whole way home. In a few short hours he'd be able to talk to Amy again . . . kiss Amy again . . .  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Will you wait for me  
Or will I be to late this time  
You are there for me  
this I hope and pray" 


	5. Lost Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 4 uses "Lost without you" by Jaci Velasquez.  
  
A/N: It's a different one than I used in "Warm My Heart" and it's the PERFECT SONG for this chapter, so if you normally breeze through the lyrics parts of my songs, don't with this one. It adds to the chapter. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4: Lost Without You  
  
Amy bit her lip nervously, as Bright asked her to help he and Delia bring back some of the things he'd borrowed from Ephram while he was away. "He's not home yet," Delia said. Being 14, it was a lot easier to understand why Amy might feel awkward than when she was 10, "He was supposed to be a few hours ago, but when I left he wasn't there,"  
  
"I bet Dr. Brown would be really happy to see you," Dr. Abbott said smiling. It wasn't that Amy didn't want to see Ephram . . . she just didn't know what she would say, how she would act. Would she smile and fall into his arms like they had only been apart for 2 hours, or would she cry as he wrapped his arms around her and promised to hold her forever? Would he come home with another girl on his arm, another, different ring on his finger? The possibilities were endless; the anticipation unbearable.  
  
"I'm really tired, guys," she said, "I DID just leave school today," she reminded them, pushing a medium length section of hair away from her cheek. Her hair was considerably shorter, and cut into layers that fell lightly near her cheekbone, chin, and mid-neck.  
  
"You're back home now, Amy. That was a big step in itself, so if you aren't ready to go to Ephram's house yet, we understand," Bright said, patting his sister gently on the back. Surprisingly, her brother's concern and understanding for her feelings made it a lot simpler for her to decide what to do.  
  
"You know what? I think I will help you guys. I mean, you're right," she said looking at Bright, "I AM back home, which means I'm ready for anything," she smiled and lifted a box. "What I don't understand, though, is why you had so much of Ephram's things . . ." she said giving her brother a confused look.  
  
"That's my fault," Delia raised her hand, "Ephram couldn't take all his things to school with him and I wanted his bedroom as sort of an extra bedroom . . ."  
  
Amy's knowledge of Ephram was the same as when she left; nothing more. She didn't know which school he ended up going to, hadn't seen any pictures of him or heard stories of new friends. She was too embarrassed to ask Delia about any of these things because she knew Delia assumed she'd stayed in contact with Ephram; she hadn't. So Amy nodded, and somehow managed to dispel the creeping rosy color in her cheeks. "So he's due home tonight, then?"  
  
"Yes," Delia nodded, "Like I said, he was supposed to be home a little while ago. I hope everything's okay," she had no idea how powerful these words were to Amy, whose heart had nearly stopped. Nothing could've happened to Ephram, not when they were so close to seeing one another again. If she was trying to conceal her worry, she did a really horrible job, because Bright came over to her,  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine, he just doesn't have a cell phone to call,"  
  
"Yeah, would someone please get him a cell phone already," Delia said rolling her eyes, "Everytime we try to call him his roommate always says he's practicing piano,"  
  
*Piano?* Amy thought, *so he does still play his piano* she smiled. "Well, let's go then," she said, wondering if by some coincidence she'd NOT run into him.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
  
I was looking for a way to compromise  
  
Thinking maybe I could work things out  
  
I thought I had all the answers  
  
Never givin' in  
  
But You loved me all along  
  
And I admit that I was wrong"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"So THIS," Ephram said excitedly, and using his hands to gesture, "Is Everwood," he smiled.  
  
Todd looked out the window but laughed, "I know you're excited, man, but I really can't see anything - it's pitch black outside,"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Ephram was beaming, "I'll show you around tomorrow, I swear,"  
  
"Sounds good," Todd said as he noticed that the car behind them was driving quite inconderably, "What the hell's their problem?"  
  
"Hey, I said the town was small, I didn't say everyone was a good driver," if Ephram only knew who was in that rampageous car behind them. The Abbott's had gotten a minivan since last time he'd been home, and his eyes were focused on his goal - getting to Amy - so he didn't concentrate very hard at the faces he could see in his rearview mirror. Even if he had he wouldn't have seen Amy because she was stuffed in the backseat holding a box.  
  
"ARE they FOLLOWING us?" Todd asked, becoming worried.  
  
"Listen, if they're following us it's probably because they live on the same street. It's not like Everwood's a giant city you know," but Todd's worries didn't go away until the van had been held back at a stoplight, letting them 'get away.'  
  
"You've got A LOT to learn, my friend," Ephram laughed and pulled into his driveway a few minutes later.  
  
"DAD, DELIA, I'M . . ." he yelled entering the house, not even taking his things out of the car, ". . . home" his voice quieted down as he saw his Dad approaching him. A smile stretched across his lips.  
  
"Eph," he pulled him into a brief hug, "I'm glad you're okay. Did you get a late start?"  
  
"No, we ran out of gas, then Ephram got sick . . ." Todd explained in jest. Dr. Brown knew Todd from the day they'd moved Ephram into the dorms. He smiled, understanding the friendship that existed between them.  
  
"None of that matters now, though," he smiled, "Now where's Delia?"  
  
"She's at the Abbott's, helping Bright take care of bringing your stuff back. I'm sure they'll be back soon. You could always just go over there too,"  
  
"No," he said quickly without giving an answer.  
  
"Dude, you've driven this whole way and now that you know where she is you're not going?" Todd was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Who?" Dr. Brown was equally confused, "Delia? Ephram I knew you missed your sister but . . ."  
  
"Amy," he said slowly, as if even saying her name made him spin in circles.  
  
"She's back?" Dr. Brown asked happily, then hit his son's upper left arm in jest, "Alright, buddy, I knew she'd come back," he smiled.  
  
"I'll be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom," Impeccable timing, Ephram had.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang; just then . . .  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"All I know is I'm lost without You  
  
I'm not gonna lie  
  
I could never be strong without You  
  
I need You by my side  
  
If I ever thought we'd never be together  
  
'Cause of all my foolish pride  
  
Don't know what I'd do  
  
I'm lost without You"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Why the heck are Delia and Bright ringing the doorbell?" Andy asked opening it to see the two of them with boxes stacked high, "You'd think he was living at your house the amount of stuff you have," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, good thing he's not here . . . he doesn't know I borrowed this much," he said loudly.  
  
Amy was walking up the porch with boxes stacked so high you couldn't see her face.  
  
"Geez, go around to the back or something," Bright said because there was already too many boxes blocking the front. That, and he was happy he was able to give her crap again after it'd been so long. She turned around and began finding her way to the back, hoping nothing would fall out.  
  
"Damn it, Bright," she said laughing, "why do you have to be such a freeloader,"  
  
Ephram needed some fresh air, needed a place away from everyone, where he could be alone for a few minutes to figure out what he'd say to Amy. Too bad there wasn't time . . . she'd made her entrance through the back door just as he was walking past it. He turned his head when he saw the door opening. Because the boxes were in the way, he just assumed it was Delia, she'd gotten taller the last few years,  
  
"Delia," he said only inches away from the person. Amy's heart spun out of control, she could feel her pulse in her temples, her hands so sweaty she nearly dropped the boxes. "Aren't you gonna say anything or come in more or anything? I haven't seen my baby sister in 5 months," he laughed, but Amy still stood motionless behind the boxes, hoping something would give, anyone would interrupt . . .  
  
But no.  
  
Ephram began taking the boxes off the top and worked his way down, "How've you been, kiddo?" he wondered why she wasn't talking. He got down to the last box that was in the way of Amy's face. He was looking at the box on the floor, he still hadn't looked up to see that it wasn't Delia at all, "You'll never know how much I . . ." he looked up and his face turned pale, his throat dry as if it were stuffed with a million cotton balls. . . "missed you." He swallowed hard. Indeed he had missed her.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I keep tryin' to find my way  
  
But all I know is I'm lost without You  
  
I keep tryin' to face the day  
  
But I'm lost without You  
  
You're the only one who gets rid of these blues  
  
When I fall, You'll catch me every time  
  
The way You give me clarity when I'm confused  
  
Just to hear Your voice can ease my mind  
  
Oh, my world's so cold at night  
  
When I wonder far away  
  
Only You can make it right  
  
No, I'm not too proud to say"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Ephram," she said nearly out of breath. She set the rest of the boxes down and folded her arms across her chest nervously. He looked different, incredibly different. Her eyes glided along the edges of his perfectly structured face. They'd broke the mold when they'd made Ephram . . .  
  
And his hair, his beautiful brown hair with just the right amount of gel to make it stand up perfectly. Her eyes scanned his shoulders, they had gotten wider, just as he had gotten taller . . .  
  
But his eyes, they were the same. No one had eyes like his, no one. Brilliant in color and in deepness, it was only his eyes that could look at her and make her completely lose herself.  
  
"I can't believe it," he said, his eyes locked with hers; so afraid that if he looked away she'd disappear again. He touched his face nervously, unsure of what to do or say. He was usually so confident with his body language; they'd always told him so at Juilliard.  
  
A well-deserved awkward silence lasted for a few moments.  
  
She'd changed too. The Amy he remembered, the only Amy he'd ever known had long hair; she'd had a permanent look of worry and confusion in her eyes, never showing confidence, always putting up a wall to block her soul, her heart. Although they'd been happy and in love at the end, he'd always known she never completely let him in.  
  
But now her eyes showed confidence, despite the uncomfortable circumstances they found themselves in. Her hair was considerably shorter, maybe she'd even gotten taller, he thought. Whatever it was, the difference in her appearance was remarkable. He'd thought she was beautiful before, now she was breathtaking; even with extremely red cheeks from what Ephram assumed was carrying heavy boxes.  
  
"Why are you carrying all those boxes?" he asked, trying to make things more comfortable. She pointed toward the front of the house,  
  
"Bright and Delia already had too many," she was breathing heavily from exhaustion and nervousness and panic, and . . .  
  
"How are you?" they asked at the very same moment, then broke into small laugher in embarrassment. "You first," Ephram said, motioning toward her and smiling, "How are you?" he repeated.  
  
"I'm really well," she said smiling and nodding, "I'm finally really well," she saw that this made him happy as his smile widened. "Ephram, I . . ." she began but stopped as he started walking toward her clumsily. There were boxes right in front of her so he could only get so close. Her heart sped up, wondering what he was about to do. "Um, how are you?" she asked quickly. She'd waited forever for this moment and it wasn't turning out even remotely like she planned. She'd wanted to be so confident and sure of what she would say to him when she saw him again for the first time. It didn't work out that way, but Ephram wouldn't have done it any other,  
  
"I'm great," he looked at her with more intent. There was no question, they both could still feel the intensity that floated around them only when they were together. Nothing else came close.  
  
"Good," she smiled and looked down, giving him a chance to breathe again; he needed it, "I know it's been awhile," she began but he interrupted,  
  
"Is it okay if," he began and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to figure out what he was going to say next, "I mean, would it be okay if I gave you a hug?" she smiled at his chivalry. Only Ephram would ask something as sweet as this. He was looking away now, afraid she'd say no and he'd have to face rejection. Maybe he was going too fast, or maybe she didn't want to hug him, or maybe . . .  
  
"Of course it is," she said bending down to look into his eyes, which were fixed on her shoe. His eyes smiled when she did that. She stepped over the box in front of her and was inches away from him. They moved with equally awkward motions, as if they hadn't even hugged, as if they didn't know what the other person felt like . . .  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"All I know is I'm lost without You  
  
I'm not gonna lie (I will not lie)  
  
I could never be strong without You  
  
I need You by my side  
  
If I ever thought we'd never be together  
  
'Cause of all my foolish pride  
  
Don't know what I'd do  
  
I'm lost without You"  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ephram pressed his right hand gently between her shoulder blades. Amy noticed it was considerably stronger than the last time they'd touched. Moving in toward him more, she was in a state of slow motion. She touched his left shoulder, much as she had done so long ago, until she finally brought her other arm up to wrap both around his neck loosely. He swung his left arm around her now, as they stood in a position much like they had when dancing at Reverend Keyes' wedding. For the first time in four years, warmth once again hovered over Amy's heart. Both with closed eyes, neither knowing a hug more enchanting than this . . .  
  
Ephram finally pulled back. And although the hug had seemed to last an eternity, what with all its emotion stirring power, it had only been a few seconds. He smiled as he backed up; she looked away. What could they say after that? A hug so powerful, four years in the making spoke louder than any words could've.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
"I keep tryin' to find my way  
  
But all I know is I'm lost without You  
  
I keep tryin' to face the day  
  
But I'm lost without You  
  
I know that You can hear me now  
  
You make the pain just go away  
  
Stop all the tears from running down my face"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Amy opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced as Delia finally came into the room. She stopped when she saw them and began turning around,  
  
"Delia," Ephram scolded, "come back here," he smiled and she walked back toward him, "Well look at you, make up now?" he asked as she beamed.  
  
"Maggie said it'll bring in the boys," she said, making Amy slightly laugh.  
  
"And Maggie would be . . .?" Ephram laughed, realizing that Delia had friends he didn't even know about. He remembered when she only wanted to hang out with he and Madison.  
  
"The girl that's been living in your room almost every night," Andy said, walking in. Ephram's race was overtaken with confusion,  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I made your bedroom a spare bedroom for me and my friends," she smiled as he frowned in jest, "What? You weren't here, you were off at Juilliard . . ."  
  
Amy swallowed slowly and roughly. Juilliard - Ephram went to Juilliard - SHE was going to Juilliard next fall . . . "You're at Juilliard?" Amy chimed in, her voice noticeably shaky.  
  
"Yeah, I made it," he smiled, "I still can't even believe it and I've been there for two years,"  
  
Bright started toward the room, Todd shortly after. "What? Is there a party in here or something?" Todd asked sarcastically and Bright laughed, but Todd stopped as he saw WHY everyone was in there. Amy . . .  
  
"Todd," Ephram said smiling, "This," Ephram said looking from him to Amy, "Is Amy Abbott," she smiled and waved. "Amy, this is Todd Umbricker, my roommate up at Juilliard,"  
  
"Its nice to meet you," she said extending a hand.  
  
"Yeah, you too," he said smiling at Ephram. He hadn't ever seen his best friend look more at peace. "Hey Eph, is okay if I go take a nap or something?" he pointed upwards.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, it's the second door of the left,"  
  
"Awesome," he said and waved at everyone as he left.  
  
"Todd's bunking here for the summer," Ephram explained to Amy, as everyone quietly left the room, figuring they'd need time to talk, "He's on the phone with his girlfriend like 24-7, they're like married or something," he joked. Amy's eyes shined, it was good to talk casually with him again.  
  
"I should probably get back home," she said frowning, "Dad said he wanted a family dinner tonight . . . even thought its like 11 right now, and WAY too late for dinner," she laughed.  
  
"It's okay," he laughed, "I'm glad you came over, Amy, I know you'll be going back up to Denver soon,"  
  
"No," she said turning the doorknob, "I'm not going back there," she shook her head. "I'm staying home for the summer," she didn't tell him she'd be going to Juilliard for ballet just yet, she wanted to think of a clever way to ATLEAST tell him that, since their first meeting wasn't exactly graceful.  
  
He smiled and nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and lifting himself up and down with his toes, "I'll see you again then," he took his right hand out of his pocket and waved quickly, putting his hand right back in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah, again," she smiled and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Damn," he said happily, not able to stop smiling, he spun around in a quick circle then put his hand down on the kitchen counter, leaning his weight on it. All he could think of was the soft glow in her eyes and the familiar scent of her hair as she'd hugged him. He didn't fight his feelings; for that was a battle he could never win.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"All I know is I'm lost without You  
  
I'm not gonna lie  
  
I could never be strong without You  
  
I need You by my side  
  
If I ever thought we'd never be together  
  
'Cause of all my foolish pride  
  
Don't know what I'd do  
  
I'm lost without You  
  
I keep tryin' to find my way  
  
But all I know is I'm lost without You  
  
I keep tryin' to face the day  
  
But I'm lost without You"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: This has been the SINGLE most fun chapter to write in any of my fanfics, so I hope you guys liked it. I'm really happy with how it turned out, but reviews would be awesome, because I actually want to know if you like it or if you think it could've been done better. Thanks again, you guys are my inspiration! 


	6. Something about You

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 5 uses "Something about You" by Five for Fighting  
  
Chapter 5 - Something about You  
  
"Things are . . . awkward between you and Ephram?" Bright asked Amy gently the next morning at the breakfast table.  
  
"Quite honestly, I'm not sure," she scooped some more of her grapefruit, and Dr. Abbott put down his morning paper, "I mean, at first it seemed like it, but then things settled down,"  
  
They ate in silence for a few more moments until Dr. Brown and Bright rose from their chairs,  
  
"Wow, Bright, you're turning into Dad," she joked, and he rolled his eyes, making a mocking face, "AND you act like a 22 year old," she added, her voice filled with sarcasm, "Why is it again that you still live home in the summers?"  
  
"Because I don't have a job, Amy . . . but guess what? Me and Dad are gonna . . ." he shot back,  
  
"Alright, alright you two. You've only been in the same house for a day and you're already at each other's throats," their father said laughing, "and strangely, I've missed this." They both smiled, "Now, Amy," he cleared his throat, "I hate to do this to you, because you've just gotten back, but Bright and I ARE indeed looking for apartments in Denver for him, and we'll be gone for a few days,"  
  
"What about your job?" Amy asked her father, obviously upset that she'd be alone, but she understood. After all, they had no idea that she was coming home; if they had they surely wouldn't have planned to be gone so soon and for so long.  
  
"Believe it or not, I've actually redirected them to Dr. Brown for the few days,"  
  
"Yeah, Dad's really going out on a limb," Bright said, nodding, "He's actually creating a chance for his patients to want to switch doctors,"  
  
"You've really relaxed, Dad," Amy said proudly, "You and Dr. Brown getting along any better?"  
  
"They're best friends," Bright held his hand up to his mouth and whispered to one side.  
  
"I wouldn't say BEST friends, Bright," his tone suggested what his son was silly, "but we get along just fine now,"  
  
"Best," Bright coughed, "friends," he coughed again, trying to hide his words.  
  
"Thank you, Bright," Dr. Abbott said laughing. "Now Amy, there's plenty of food in the house, and I'm sure Nina would love a visit from you at Mama Joy's,"  
  
"I'm fine," Amy said smiling, "don't worry," she said as they gathered their things they'd already packed and given her goodbye hugs.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"It's been a long time coming  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
I don't know where to begin  
  
I don't know how to get out there... to see you  
  
I don't know where to dig in  
  
I don't know how to get in there...to feel you  
  
It's been too long and I'm about to be in time for me  
  
It's been too long and I'm in time, I'm in time"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````  
  
In the blink of an eye, Amy felt as if she'd never been away from Everwood. Being in an empty house, however, made her a bit anxious. She walked around for a few moments, looking at the family photos hung perfectly on the walls. Her eyes fell on her mother and they turned dark. She knew she couldn't be angry forever - after all, it was her mother - but she wasn't ready to forgive her, or the things she'd said.  
  
In her room she found a pile of pictures in a dusty pile under her nightstand. Lifting them and blowing away the fine gray powder, the color in her cheeks rose as she saw what the pictures were of: the ski trip.  
  
She was taken back there, for a moment -- **FLASHBACK**  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I came today," he began and took the cup of cocoa from her hand, setting it down on the table, "because I couldn't stand the thought of not being here with you," his eyes were piercing through hers. She listened intently, silently. "I can't stand where we're at right now. You and I talking casually, laughing casually . . . that's all fine and good, but . . . it's so CASUAL. Amy, you and I used to be best friends. Maybe I ruined that, maybe you ruined that, maybe we both did, I'm not sure," he spoke quickly and without thinking. He took her her hand in his. "But I want to mend it. I want to trust you again, and pushing you away and ignoring you isn't helping me do that. So I came." She was losing control, slowly.  
  
"I want that too," was all she could eek out. She knew how lame of a response it was, but also knew that nothing she could say would match what he just had. He still had her hand in his. "Thank you for coming," she said still staring at him. His scent had only just started to dance around her.  
  
"How do we do that?" he asked softly, moving his hands to her shoulders. "Mend it, I mean," Everything was in slow motion that night.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered, knowing for the first time that he wasn't just there because he thought she'd be bored; feeling that he didn't want to JUST be her friend. She hugged him, laying her head against his chest. "Like this?"  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Back then, things had seemed so hard to figure out - how to move to be near each other, when to kiss - but compared to the way things were now, that was child's play . . . and it really was . . .  
  
"Ephram!" Delia shouted up the stairs, "Tell your FRIEND that's its practically LAW that no one gets up around here until 11, let alone turn the TV up as high as it goes!"  
  
"I'm in the room, Delia, you could just tell me," Todd said laughing.  
  
"I don't know how Ephram lives with you all the time," she said walking out of the room in a huff. Her feelings toward Todd were extremely negative. Although she wouldn't admit it, this was because he was stealing all her time away from Ephram, and in her mind, the only one who was allowed to do that was Amy.  
  
"Fine, I'll turn it down," he said clicking the remote fiercely. Ephram waddled down the stairs sleepily,  
  
"T, it's summer vacation, why the hell are you awake already?" he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I'm programmed for early morning," he shrugged, "come on, sit down and have a bowl of oatmeal with me,"  
  
"Oh god," Ephram laughed, "where'd you get that?"  
  
"The fridge, why?" he asked shoveling more in his mouth quickly.  
  
"We don't HAVE any oatmeal," Ephram said cringing, "so what you're eating is NOT oatmeal . . ." Todd dropped his spoon and wiped what he had in his mouth with a napkin, a disgusted look coming across his face.  
  
"Then what the hell is it?"  
  
"You'd have to ask Dad, he's the one who cooks around here," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah . . . I'll just stop eating now . . ." he put the bowl down on the table. "So, what're you doing today?"  
  
"Probably nothing, still up for that tour?" he asked, finally waking up.  
  
"How about tomorrow, I feel kind of sick today,"  
  
"And yet, you woke up early . . ."  
  
Dr. Brown entered with a package in his hand. "Morning guys," he sighed, "so, Ephram, when are you going to start working back at the grocery store?"  
  
"Probably next week sometime," he yawned, "why?"  
  
"Just wondering," he shrugged, but Ephram knew there was a reason more than his father's inquisitiveness, "I just thought maybe, since you aren't busy or anything, you could do me a favor,"  
  
"What KIND of favor?" Ephram asked laughing.  
  
"Well, I've got a few more patients this week than usual, so I don't have much time. This package came in the mail this morning, but its not for my office, it's for Dr. Abbott's."  
  
"Dude, I think he wants you to take it over there," Todd said elbowing his friend, making Ephram give him a strange look.  
  
"Yeah, so I gathered," he said quickly, "Yeah, Dad," he said nodding, "that's cool,"  
  
Dr. Brown didn't tell him that Amy was the only one home; and frankly, he thought this was the most clever thing he'd done in a long time. He just wanted to see his son happy again. "Don't take it to his office, Harold never sees things when I put them there . . . he's so disorganized at times . . ."  
  
"Really? I always thought he was really organized," Ephram said, his suspicions high.  
  
"Harold's changed," Dr. Brown said nodding convincingly.  
  
"Here, just give me it, I'll run it over after I get showered and dressed," he said, and quickly ran upstairs.  
  
"Guess he thinks he's gonna see Amy," Todd said laughing then turned the TV back up.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Baby there's something about you that  
  
I can hold on to I'm  
  
Going to hold on to that  
  
Baby there's something about you that  
  
I can hold on to I'm  
  
Going to hold on to that  
  
I never thought I would win  
  
I never thought much about that  
  
(It's been a long time coming)  
  
I never stopped to begin  
  
Thinking about the process  
  
(It's been a long time coming)"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sound asleep on the couch, Amy tossed and turned until she was awoken by the sound the doorbell. "Visitors!" she sat up quickly and remembered she was still in her pajamas, her hair tied messily in what was once a bun. Chunks of hair fell loosely from all directions. Sleepily she opened the door, blowing hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh," Ephram said nervously, looking down. . . "I'm sorry, I was just looking for your Dad . . . I, uh, I have this package,"  
  
"Yeah, he's not here right now, I'm sorry, Ephram," she said, her heart about to explode. "I can, um, take that from you, you probably want to get back home . . ." she said noticing his clothes, the looking at hers.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You know, this seems pretty familiar," Ephram said, blushing, "I mean pajamas, well you know," he stuttered. She did know.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Nice pajamas," she said hanging up her phone. He looked down and his face turned bright red.  
  
"Well I didn't expect visitors," he said laughing. He grabbed some jeans and threw them on quickly as she only became more read in the face. He rubbed his eyes and tried flattening his hair. "You can come in, you know," he said gesturing for her to enter his room. She walked in slowly, trying directing her gaze away from the still shirtless Ephram. "So, explain how you plan to convince my dad that I need to go on this trip," he said waiting for an answer but she was still staring.  
  
"I know I'm hot Amy, but really," he said jokingly.  
  
"Actually," she said laughing, thankfully finding an excuse in time, "I was looking at the drool hanging from the corner of your lip extending alllll the way down to your shoulder." She spoke these words as she motioned her finger in the air in a downward motion. She wasn't lying. There really was drool. She knew it was because he was just waking up and not from seeing her but she thought she'd call him on it just the same.  
  
"Can't a man drool at a pretty girl?" he said obviously in jest, but trying to wipe it away in embarrassment.  
  
"Shut up, you," she said lightly pushing him and laughing. He landed on his bed.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
She looked beautiful, he thought, even after just waking up.  
  
"Come in, Ephram," she said seriously, "Sit down, I'll be right back," she pointed upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, okay," he said quickly. When he saw that she was upstairs, he ran into the bathroom to fix his hair in the mirror. In his mind, he could never look good enough for someone like Amy.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Amy was quickly throwing on decent clothes and brushing her teeth at the same time. She found a bottle of perfume in her room from when she used to live there and quickly sprayed it on, remembering Ephram had commented on it once. She brushed her hair swiftly and had just enough time to curl it before she heard something crashing on the main floor. "Shit!" Amy said burning herself on the curling iron when she put it down so quickly.  
  
"Damn it!" Ephram said, trying to pick up the pieces of the broken 8x10 picture frame that had fallen before she came back down. "Oh god," he said trying to salvage the picture so it wouldn't get scratched from the debris of the glass.  
  
Amy ran down the stairs so quickly that she nearly fell down the last two. "Ephram . . ." she said out of breath, "are you okay? What happened?" she asked but stopped as her eyes fell to the glass. He was holding the picture, a family portrait from when she was 16, right before everything had spun out of control. His hand bleeding, dripping onto the photograph . . . glass had scratched her mother's face . . .  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"It's been too long and I'm about to be in time for me  
  
It's been too long and I'm in time, I'm in time  
  
Baby there's something about you that  
  
I can hold on to I'm  
  
Going to hold on to that  
  
Baby there's something about you that  
  
I can hold on to I'm  
  
Going to hold on to that"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
She covered her mouth as he turned his gaze from the photo to her eyes. "I'm sorry," his voice shook. Her eyes were closed,  
  
"It's fine," she said bending down by him, "it's probably a sign anyway," she breathed.  
  
"Don't say that, Amy," he said, nearly breathless, tears forming in his eyes. She was deeply moved when she noticed the small droplets, "I only came over to give you a package, I never meant for any of this . . ."  
  
"I said it's no big deal," she insisted, putting on a smile, "honestly." In ALL honesty it didn't bother her that the photo was ruined, it was just ironic that the person who wasn't distinguishable was Rose, "accidents happen," she stood up now, seeing that Ephram had picked up all of the debris.  
  
Ephram handed her the photo, to which she placed on the victrola and frowned, "your hand," she whispered.  
  
"Doesn't even hurt," he lied, swinging it around.  
  
"Go wash it off," she said cringing. He knew the sight of blood made her queasy so he put it behind his back and nodded. Her eyes followed his woozy steps to the bathroom sink. As he was just about to approach the door, he braced himself up against the wall; Amy ran over to him -  
  
His unwounded hand pressed against the wall, his bloody hand pressed to his forehead, trying to regain balance, he closed his eyes. "Hey," Amy said concerned, she'd been in pre-med long enough to know better than to let him walk over by himself after that much blood loss, she just hadn't wanted things too seem awkward; he was an independent man. "Slow down," she breathed, standing in front of him.  
  
He swallowed hard, "I just got a little dizzy, I'll be fine, don't worry," Amy opened the door and led him inside the small bathroom. "What? I'm fine," he laughed and faked a smile, but cringed shortly after.  
  
"Put out your hand," she demanded pointing to the counter. He was taken aback by her assertiveness. He listened as Amy cupped cold water in her hand and poured it gently on the cut. The blood washed away put reappeared just as quickly, "this cut is pretty deep,"  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked confused.  
  
"This amount of blood loss, this rapid reappearance of blood, we have to do stitches," she washed her hands, "sit on this stool," she said bringing one in from the living room, "and don't move until I get back. Keep your arm under the water and put your head down on the sink if you feel like you're going to pass out," she instructed in a very efficient, orderly manner.  
  
"You really know what you're doing, don't you?" he laughed.  
  
"I started . . . I'm in school for this," she corrected herself. She sterilized a needle over the stove and found the material used for stitches in her father's office. Her hand shaking, she walked back toward the bathroom. As she approached him, he looked up at her, his face pale.  
  
"If blood makes you woozy, how are you in pre-med? How are you helping me?" he laughed as best he could.  
  
"It's different, Ephram," she said concentrating on her work.  
  
"How?" he tensed as she began stitching his hand. One of her soft hands held his wrist, the other worked delicately with the needle. He felt her hand shaking . . .  
  
"It just is," she responded seriously. Her facial expression suggested diligence and confidence. After a few minutes she was all finished. "Look at me," she said taking her hand to his chin and lifting him to see his eyes.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````  
  
"And I'm going to be there...  
  
Be there... alright... alright...  
  
I don't know where to begin  
  
I don't know how to get out there to see you  
  
Baby there's something about you that  
  
I can hold on to I'm  
  
Going to hold on to that  
  
Baby there's something about you that  
  
I can hold on to I'm  
  
Going to hold on to that"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Thank you," he was very impressed, "Amy," she pulled her hand away from his chin.  
  
"You're a mess," she laughed looking up at the dried blood on his forehead. He looked in the mirror and frowned. As he began reaching for some water from the faucet, Amy screamed and grabbed his hand.  
  
"You have stitches, you can't do that," she laughed and he looked down then back up at her. Silently she smiled and let warm water run lightly on a washcloth near them. Lifting it to his forehead, she slowly wiped the blood from his forehead as he closed his eyes and smiled. Every now and then he could feel one of her nails brush over his skin, sending chills down his spine. He didn't open his eyes until she was finished, but when he did, he saw that she was staring at him.  
  
"This is . . . weird, isn't it?" she said slightly embarrassed  
  
"That I cut my hand? Yeah . . ."  
  
"No," she said, "never mind . . ." she blushed and began walking out of the bathroom. She wished so much that he wouldn't have pretended that he didn't know what she meant. They couldn't just pretend nothing had changed with them when everything HAD.  
  
"Wait," he sighed and looked at his hand, "I'm sorry, I knew what you meant . . ." she turned and he slid off the stool, walking towards her. She backed away from him, unsure of what to do.  
  
"We should talk," he started, touching her shoulder with his good hand.  
  
"Maybe later,"  
  
"You brought it up!" he laughed. Amy didn't know this sarcastic side of him. He'd never talked to her in this way. Her eyes widened and she swallowed.  
  
"Please don't yell at me . . ." eyes tearing up.  
  
"What?" he asked smiling, "I'm not . . ." then he realized what he'd said, remembering that he hadn't picked up the yelling sarcasm til he met Todd. Amy certainly wasn't Todd . . . "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it . . ."  
  
"I'm just being foolish," she said wiping her eyes, "Just ignore it,"  
  
"Never," he said and moved ever closer to her. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. She knew what he was about to do; he had a certain look in his eyes when he about to kiss her . . . she closed her eyes as she could feel his warm breath moving closer to her lips . . .  
  
But he didn't. He merely spoke . . . "You," he swallowed, "could never be foolish . . ." she slowly opened her eyes when she no longer felt his breath on her. She was disappointed that he hadn't kissed her, she was positive it was going to happen.  
  
She moved to hug him, placing her head on his chest and holding on to him closely to her. He put his chin down on her head,  
  
"Yes," she cried, "Yes I could . . ."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
"Baby there's something about you that  
  
I can hold on to I'm  
  
Going to hold on to that  
  
Baby there's something about you that  
  
I can hold on to I'm  
  
Going to hold on to that  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
I'm going to hold on to that" 


	7. Falling into You

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 6 uses "Falling into You" by Kasey Chambers  
  
Chapter 6 - Falling into You  
  
The tears slid off her cheeks and onto his shirt; he loved every sweet droplet that moistened his shirt. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her like he once had so long ago; very differently than the awkwardness of the day before. And she cried into his chest without know how she'd gathered the courage to walk into his arms after leaving him so abruptly 4 years prior. He'd given her the strength -  
  
"Tell me how," he whispered, "tell me why you think you've been a fool," hearing his caring voice only deepened her sobbing.  
  
"I," she tried to catch her breath long enough to get her words out clearly. "I shouldn't have left everyone just because," she paused and sniffled, "of an argument with my mother." He began lightly rubbing her back, "It wasn't fair to my family or to you . . . especially you . . ." she squeezed him with more confidence. He smelled of soap and after-shave . . . he smelled more grown up than he did when she'd last held him so completely in this way. "I'm so sorry, if you never want to forgive me, I understand,"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I've been crushed like paper I've been washed like rain  
I've been scared of sleeping  
In case I wake up the same"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Never forgive you?" he asked frowning and pulling back so he could see her face, "Amy, I'm just glad you're home. This isn't about forgiveness at all . . . I forgave you the second we hung up the phone that day you called,"  
  
"Then why did you sound angry?" she tried to stop crying. "Why'd you tell me not to call again?"  
  
"I was upset that you didn't think you could trust me enough. I felt like you didn't love me enough to know that I would've gone to the ends of the earth and back just to see you again," he prayed he wasn't being too presumptuous.  
  
"I wanted to tell you . . . I was just so confused . . . and then when you refused to visit me when Dad and Bright came, I didn't know what to think," He could barely see a dry spot on his beautiful girl's face. "I'd change it all if we could,"  
  
"We can't," he breathed, pressing her head back to his chest, "and as horrible and hard as this is for me to say . . . I'm glad we can't,"  
  
"Oh, Ephram, I just don't know how to deal with you and me and seeing everyone in Everwood again . . . I know I'm ready, I'm glad to be back . . . but it was only a matter of time before I had a breakdown. I'm sorry you're the one who had to see it . . ."  
  
"I'm not," he swallowed, she could feel his neck move. She wanted more than anything to look up and see if her instinct just then was right - if he WAS crying, as his tone suggested. "If we went back and changed things . . . had you not run away who knows where we'd be right now. You may have done something you'd regret - something you couldn't take back -- because you were angry with your mom. What you did . . . running away . . . it was the safest thing. You could've done a million things, Amy, and I can't think of one less harmless than that. Sure, you could've stayed . . . I would've talked to you, we could've worked this all out . . . but look how much more confident and happy you are,"  
  
Amy closed her eyes and stood in silence, inhaling his words. His words had always seemed much more powerful than any her professors may have said. He continued,  
  
"You're back," she felt the muscles in his face turn into a smile and she pulled back to look up at him, "That's the only thing that matters. We can figure the rest out later. Just please stop apologizing, it makes things harder to move on." He leaned his forehead against hers, willing himself not to kiss her. Instead he used his good hand to wipe away her tears again.  
  
"This is odd, isn't it?" she said nervously, "We haven't talked in four years and I immediately spit out everything I've been holding in that whole time. I explained it in 5 minutes . . . seems like all that time was a waste,"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I've been broken and battered I've been lost in my home I've been cryin' a river I've been cold as a stone"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"You know you can always tell me anything," he placed his hand on the back of her neck. He couldn't help it, these movements flowed so naturally that he wasn't even thinking about how physical he was being with her. Conscious of his familiar touch, she noticed the only difference about it was its strength. It wasn't as if he was too strong that he hurt her, she just felt him hold her more tightly. Though why wouldn't he when he'd been waiting for so long . . . a thought shot into Amy's head,  
  
"Are you," she swallowed, with him barely inches away, "seeing someone? You have a girlfriend I assume," he shook his head.  
  
"I had one or two," he sighed, "but it wasn't ever right," He used his thumb to brush her cheek. She closed her eyes, "you?"  
  
"I had a few, yes. But they were getting too serious, and my heart just wasn't in it," she suddenly became aware of his wounded hand, "oh god," she gasped, "don't lean your hand against the door," she advised. After she'd said it she began to wonder how the door even got closed . . .  
  
"There's only so many places to put it, Amy, we're in a bathroom," he joked, but she slipped out of his arms and opened the door. They walked out and back into the living room. "You don't have to be my nurse anymore,"  
  
"Sorry," she said laughing, "I just slip into pre-med mode every now and then . . ."  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked spontaneously, "Bright said you guys got Underworld,"  
  
"Too bloody," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Again, I ask, how are you going to be a doctor?"  
  
"I'm not," she started, forgetting she hadn't told him about Juilliard. He tilted his head in confusion, "not in the mood for a movie," she lied quickly.  
  
"Oh," he smiled slapped his legs with both his hands, "god damn . . ." he cringed, "I'm never gonna remember I have stitches!" She reached her hand out and took his arm gently in her it.  
  
"I'll watch it for you," she smiled. This left him half leaning over Amy, since she was holding onto his left arm and he was sitting on her right side. "Wanna switch sides so you're more comfortable?"  
  
"Not particularly," he smiled mischievously and she lightly hit him over the head with a pillow. Their smiles turned into laughter, then into silence, then into staring -  
  
"I still care about you, Ephram . . ." she said seriously, "that hasn't changed," her words caught in her throat as he leaned up against her more. He again put his forehead against hers, their noses and eyes aligned. He felt her heartbeat steadily increasing, "If only I knew how exactly to care for you as a 20 year old and not just as a sixteen year old . . . it's a very different thing . . .  
  
"You already know," he smiled and paused. "I've missed you so much, Amy. I've missed this, I've missed everything. The whole time that you were away, I kept trying to picture what it'd be like when we first saw each other again. "You look different," so close she felt his breath, "You're a beautiful woman, but the same beautiful girl that I promised to love forever is still in there somewhere," he tapped her head lightly with his index finger. She removed her hold on his arm and let her fall closer to her, his right hand behind her neck, his left on her waist. He kissed her cheek ever so slightly, leaving phantom traces of where his lips had been. He moved to kiss her other cheek now and she let leaned her head sideways to rest against the couch arm. "Amy . . ." he said lightly  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"But falling into you It carries me far enough away And everything you do It lightens up my brighter side of day  
I just hope that the wind Doesn't blow you away"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Hm?" she opened her eyes, noticing she was lying down.  
  
"I don't think we should lay down . . ." he leaned up and back to sitting position.  
  
"Why not?" she asked pulling him back down.  
  
"I don't trust myself," he said honestly. "I haven't kissed you in four years, but if its anything like it used to be, I don't want to lose control," she saw the seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"Okay," she said scooting up to sitting position again. "But I wouldn't completely be angry if you'd lost control," she winked.  
  
"We have a promise to keep," he said pulling the ring out of his pocket. "My fingers got to big, so it doesn't fit anymore, but I keep it with me in my pocket," she smiled. "I'm still in love with you," he whispered barely loud enough for her to hear; but she did. He used his hand to caress her cheek as he leaned in to kiss his love his love again for the first time. His lips moved slowly and with sincerity, encasing hers, hers enveloping his. It was everything she'd remembered and more - he'd perfected his kissing style with age. And while she assumed it was by kissing other girls, she thanked them now. It lasted a few minutes before he pulled away to look at her, a smile brimming on his lips,  
  
"I love you too," she began to cry and he kissed her forehead.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I've been left unattended I've been thrown like a ball I've been rolled with the punches And I didn't feel a thing at all I've been crossed by the wires I've been blinded by the light I've been burnt by the fire I've been kept out of sight"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Don't cry, this is a good thing," he smiled when he saw her eyes light up, "We have so much lost time to make up for, and this is just the beginning," They stared into each others eyes intently until the silence was broken when the phone rang. Ephram quickly got up so she could move to get it.  
  
"Hello?" she said in an agitated tone.  
  
"Amy!" Delia said happily, "Is my brother still over there?"  
  
"Um, yeah we're just . . . catching up," she winked at Ephram.  
  
"Tell him he needs to hurry up and get home before I hurt Todd," she said laughing.  
  
"Oh . . . so it's that serious. Well, I guess I can send him home," Amy said making sure Ephram heard. He shook his head no quickly and reached for the phone.  
  
"Delia," he said trying to sound extra nice, "Amy and I are discussing very important things, I'll be home eventually, okay?"  
  
"What kind of important things?" she giggled.  
  
"Important college things."  
  
"Yeah right, I don't believe you," she said snottily.  
  
"Oh, so that would mean you know what I mean when I say that I found standard deviation in experiement 1 and an extremely high correlation," he said seriously. Amy laughed in the background.  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"I told you, important college things. Now I'll see you later, okay?" he moved to hang up the phone, but didn't when he heard Todd yelling,  
  
"HEY EVERYONE, GUESS WHAT? PARTY TIME IN THE BROWN HOUSE TONIGHT, DR. B HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!"  
  
"Oh GOD will you shut up?!" Delia shouted back. Ephram had to hold the phone farther away from his ear. "please come back, Ephram,"  
  
"Alright, okay, I'll be there," he said reluctantly and hung up. He moved to hug Amy. "I'm sorry, there's chaos going on at home, I have to leave,"  
  
"I understand," she smiled at his embrace, "Come over later or I'll come over there, okay?"  
  
"Okay," he said kissing her quickly, "I'm glad you're home," and he walked out to the car and started his way back to his house.  
  
Amy looked out the window as he backed out the driveway. Touching her lips with her fingers, she hoped this was real and not another one of her dreams. Ephram was hers again - he'd never stopped, just as she'd never stopped being his . . . they'd had other relationships, but she'd never REALLY stopped.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"But falling into you It carries me far enough away  
And everything you do  
It lightens up my brighter side of day  
I just hope that the wind  
Doesn't blow you away  
I just hope that the wind Doesn't blow you away" 


	8. Most of All

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 7 uses "Most of All," by Fuel  
  
Chapter 7 – Most of All  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for coming back. I know it had been awhile since my last update but there was a lot going on. Anyways, this chapter starts to bring in some more familiar faces, so I hope you all enjoy. Please remember this is Ephramy . . . no matter who comes back.  
  
"Grab your jacket," the man said, "we're running late as is,"  
  
"I'm sick of going there, why can't grandma watch me?" the small boy asked his father as he put each arm in his blue coat.  
  
"Because grandma got a new job, and her hours are different," he grabbed his keys off the counter, "Zip up,"  
  
"Its summer time, why do I need a coat on?"  
  
"Because its going to be cold later tonight, and I won't be home until tomorrow," he opened the door, "I thought you liked it at Katie's house,"  
  
"No, YOU like it at Katie's house," he said laughing, "You smile everytime we go there, Dad,"  
  
"You pay too much attention for a boy your age, Micah, you know that?" Tommy said smiling, "This is only temporary, we'll figure something out. Besides, during the school year you never have to go to Katie's,"  
  
"I know," he said walking out the door after his father, swooping down once to pet his dog, Alvin, goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow boy,"  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I see our stars tonight Do you recall that light Or do you ever think of me And in your world somewhere Do memories rip and tear The ones that always keep you hanging on To all that might have been"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````  
  
"Todd you better have an awesome reason for me coming home, you hear me?" Ephram shouted, walking through the door.  
  
he stopped as he saw his friend sound asleep on the couch with Jerry Springer on in the background. "You're kidding me," he said angrily. "Wake your ass up," shaking Todd enough to wake him up.  
  
"What is WRONG with you?!" he asked sitting up, rubbing his eyes, "It's the summer, why are you waking me?"  
  
"Gee, Todd," he said sarcastically, "maybe because five minutes ago you were screaming that there was going to be a party in the house because my father is gone," he caught his breath, "And when I get home you're magically sleeping . . . Do you know where I was?"  
  
"Yeah, with Amy," he said lightly, trying to settle back into the spot he was in while he was asleep, "How'd that go? Was it all the action you wanted and more?"  
  
"Amy and I are about more than just action, okay? I'm in love with her . . ." he smiled, "You act like you don't know how it feels to be in love, but you're on your cell phone with Samantha every few hours,"  
  
"I know man, I just thought maybe since it'd been so long . . . you know," he said, his eyes widening, a smile spreading across his face, "you have some time to make up for . . ."  
  
"I'm not talking about this with you," Ephram started laughing. No matter how angry Todd made Ephram, the dispute always ended in laughter. "Here's the thing . . . next time you and Delia are alone here, please try not to be loud. She'll call me complaining you'll be overreacting . . . and I'll have to leave Amy's. I might as well just turn around and go back to see her now,"  
  
"That's not very slick at all, Eph," he said shaking his head, "you gotta make her want you. You can't just run over there every time you feel like it, where's your originality?"  
  
"But I have time . . . and it's perfect . . ." he explained, "I want to spend as much time with her this summer as I can since she'll be far away again when school starts,"  
  
Ephram's soul spoke 'Amy,' there was no other way to put it. His goal, ever since seeing her again for the first time, was to convince her to never leave again. While he was only 20, something inside of him knew that if he let her go again . . . she'd be gone forever. He'd do anything in his power to stop that.  
  
"Sit down, we'll watch Springer, you can go over later, okay?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Ephram didn't look convinced, "Trust me, Eph, she'll be begging to see you again if you just hold off,"  
  
"Fine," he reluctantly sat down, "what's this one about?"  
  
"My baby's daddy is a genius but pretends to be Eminem," Todd said tossing popcorn in his mouth, "it's a rerun, but definitely one of the best,"  
  
Ephram looked at his roommate with questioning eyes. "I can't believe you're serious," he laughed, "If only Dr. Willowford could see us now," he raised his index finger to imitate their professor, then began, "Jerry Springer is for the weak-minded," he made his voice shake much as if he were an eighty year old man.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"And I love you now And I hate you now  
And I miss you most of all  
All those times we laughed  
The scars that you left  
Still I miss you most of all"  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Amy sat at her desk, looking through her old journal. So many entries were about Ephram . . . it made it seem as if she'd had no life before he moved to Everwood. Strange, considering how in love she was with Colin. She slid her fingers across the words, as if trying to absorb the memories in order to replay them.  
  
"Dear Diary –  
  
Ephram and I went to visit Colin again. Still no change. I told Ephram I'd be going to Denver and asked if he wanted to go but he said he had plans. Later that day though he said his plans were cancelled. There's something sweet about him that I can't quite put my finger on . . ."  
  
"Dear Diary –  
  
Sometimes he makes me so angry! Oh, and what irony that I went to tell him how I feel the day he decides to kiss Madison. Yeah, that was great. I guess I'm too late . . . maybe he was right when he said he's always my second choice,"  
  
Amy's trip to memory lane was interrupted by a phone call. Reaching for the cordless while still reading her entries, she managed to mumble a weak "hello?"  
  
"Hello, is Dr. Abbott in?" the girl asked nicely.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, he's gone for the weekend, can I take a message?"  
  
"I just have something to give him," she said lightly, is there anyway I could maybe leave it at your house? Is this is daughter?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Amy Abbott. Actually, why don't you bring it to the office . . . I'm going that way later today anyway, I have some things to take care of,"  
  
"Sounds good, around 5 then?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, just wait out front. Can I ask your name?"  
  
"Katie Zimmer,"  
  
"Alright, 5 then," she hung up and smiled as her eyes fell on the entry that Ephram first kissed her at the mine. She'd never been kissed in that way . . . not even from Colin. Their kisses were very different. Kisses hadn't been the same since Ephram either. The guys at college, her prom dates . . . there wasn't a sincerity in their kisses. With Ephram it was as if she could taste forever. "What's up with all these packages going to the wrong place?" she asked aloud, remembering that Ephram had also brought one over.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"And by the water's side The tall grass where we lied The nights we cried ourselves to sleep Most Septembers now I break down somehow Remembering all we said And all those dreams we never got to see"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
"Thank you, Katie, for watching him," Tommy smiled at the young woman. He'd met her at a single parent's meeting a few months back. Her daughter's father abandoned them when she was born. Tommy instantly was drawn to her – from her chocolate brown hair to her heart to the way she was with his son. Though Micah prefered having Faith watch him, he only complained about Katie's until he got there. He'd never admit it, but it felt pretty good being the older kid – Katie's daugther Mckenzie was only 5 – he was 7.  
  
"It's no problem, Tom, and Mckenzie loves having someone to play with," she smiled back at him, "You'll be back tomorrow afternoon then?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe we're still working out my father's case four years after the fact. Seems kind of ridiculous, but . . ."  
  
"Don't worry, okay?" he extended hand and brushed the side of his arm. "We single parents have to stick together,"  
  
"Next time you have to go somewhere . . . ANYWHERE, just let me know. Mckenzie can come hang out at our place. Alvin will love to play with her," he smiled. He kissed his song goodbye and winked at Katie.  
  
Thomas Callahan had come a long way since he'd last spoken with anyone from his past in Everwood. Having done a Two year college degree program, he'd obtained a nice paying job in web site design and was living in a condo with Micah. Faith lived in a condo a few buildings down – far enough to give them their own life, but close enough in case they needed anything.  
  
"Okay you two," Katie bent down to their level, "we have an errand to run today. We're going to drop this box," she pointed, "off at a doctor's office," the two kids frowned, "and then we're going for ice cream," she said nonchalantly, breaking into an uncontrollable smile as the children's faces beamed.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"And I love you now And I hate you now  
And I miss you most of all  
All those times we laughed  
The scars that you left  
Still I miss you most of all"  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"How about dinner?" Ephram said spontaneously while watching TV with Todd.  
  
"Um . . ." Todd laughed, "That's okay, man . . ." he pulled away in jest, "I'm pretty cool with my girlfriend and everything . . . no offense, guy. You're my best friend, but I really don't wanna go out on a date with you,"  
  
"Shut up. What the hell?" Ephram laughed, "I wasn't talking about YOU," Todd knew this full well,  
  
"Well you certainly better not be talking about Amy again," he advised.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you haven't gone 10 minutes without trying to plan something tonight. I'm just trying to save you from looking dangerously obsessive."  
  
"I'm not obsessive, I'm sociable," Ephram corrected him.  
  
"Look, do whatever you want. I'm just saying . . ."  
  
"Great, this is going to be awesome," Ephram flew up the stairs to change his clothes. He'd wear his best outfit, he'd bring her flowers, he'd tell her he loved her until he lost his voice. Nothing was stopping him. It was nearing five o'clock; if he could get there by 6 was sure she'd be hungry for dinner.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Are you somewhere  
Without a care  
Or are you as alone as I  
Did you ever make it home" 


	9. This Year's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 8 uses "This Year's Love" by David Gray  
  
Chapter 8 – This Year's Love  
  
"You each need to hold onto one of my hands, please," Katie said extending them both out. Being a mother at 21 felt weird to her, even after five years, but having two very different tiny people's hands to hold felt amazing. She smiled as they latched on, seeing how nicely Tom had raised Micah. "Okay, now stay near me, we're going to just drop this off and be on our way," she added, knocking on Dr. Abbott's office door.  
  
Amy opened the door, but her attention was elsewhere. The phone rang and people were at the door simultaneously; to which would she devote full attention? The door, she decided – the answering machine could pick up the missed call. She faced the visitors now – a brown haired girl about her age holding the hands of two innocent looking children, a brown package under her left arm.  
  
"You've got your arms full," Amy said taking the package, "its Katie, right?"  
  
"You bet," she said relieved that the package was no longer under her arm, it was considerably heavy. "Just tell him that McKenzie received the wrong meds in the mail,"  
  
"And you," Amy crouched down, "must be McKenzie," the little girl raised her hand and waved, nearly hitting Amy in the face with her small arm. Amy's eyes turned towards the boy now . . . her heart stopped momentarily . . . she swallowed – it was him. "And who are you?" she asked, trying to hide her shaking voice.  
  
"I'm Micah Callahan," the small boy extended his hand to Amy's. A smile spread across Amy's face. "Who are you, miss?" he asked politely. He was too small to remember . . . and Amy HAD changed . . . but so had he. He was so grown now – taller and looked even more like his father.  
  


* * *

  
"This years love had better last  
  
Heaven knows it's high time  
  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
  
But when you hold me like you do  
  
It feels so right  
  
I start to forget  
  
How my heart gets torn  
  
When that hurt gets thrown  
  
Feeling like you can't go on"  
  


* * *

  
"I'm Dr. Abbott's daughter," she swallowed, not sure of what to say. Seeing Micah again made being back in Everwood more real. She cared for him, even thought of his little eyes from time to time – but they weren't so small anymore.  
  
"We'll see you later, Amy," Katie said as they walked away. Micah went a few feet more before he froze in his steps. His eyes shot open – "AMY?" he asked happily, "That's Amy Abbott?"  
  
"You know her?" Katie asked smiling, "she's a nice girl, I've heard,"  
  
"She's my daddy's best friend, and she's my best friend too . . . from when I was almost three,"  
  
"You don't remember being 3!" Mckenzie shouted, interrupting him.  
  
"How do YOU know, 'Kenzie?" he argued back. Katie squeezed both their hands firmly, "please let's not argue. He might remember," McKenzie couldn't believe her mother had chosen Micah's side. Her eyes welled up in tears, while Micah tried running back to see Amy – but she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Micah," Katie scolded, "you need to hold my hand, this is a busy street," McKenzie's face brightened up as her friend got in trouble.  
  
"I want to see Amy," he said loudly.  
  
"Well another time, she's busy, and besides, we're going for ice cream I thought," Katie proposed.  
  
"Yeah! Ice cream!" the kids yelled in unison. Ice cream was key.  
  
Pacing around the room, Amy was still shocked she had run into Micah. She was certain he and Tommy had left Everwood to make something of themselves. She hadn't spoken to him since she left Everwood – no goodbye – no happy birthdays. Her attention was broken by the flashing light on the answering machine. Pushing 'play' lightly, she wondered if the message was really any of her business,  
  
"Hey Amy, it's me. Sorry, I thought maybe you were at the office since you weren't at home when I called. Guess not. Well, if you get this message call me, okay?" Ephram's voice sent shivers down her spine and a smile to her mouth.  
  
Picking up the phone, she dialed happily. Luckily, Ephram picked up first, "hello?"  
  
"Hey," she said sweetly, a smile evident in her voice, "you called?" He immediately knew it was her.  
  


* * *

  
"Turning circles when time again  
  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
  
If you love me got to know for sure  
  
Cos it takes something more this time  
  
Than sweet sweet lies  
  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
  
Losing all control  
  
Every dream inside my soul  
  
And when you kiss me  
  
On that midnight street  
  
Sweep me off my feet  
  
Singing ain't this life so sweet"  
  


* * *

  
"Hi," his heart pounded out of his chest, "What are you doing tonight for dinner?" it felt as if he were asking her out for the first time ever. "If you aren't busy, I mean . . ."  
  
"Well, I was going to eat a lean cuisine and watch old movies, but what'd you have in mind?" she laughed.  
  
"I just thought maybe . . . I could come over and make dinner, you know, it'd give us some time to catch up some more. I'm no lean cuisine or anything, but I'll certainly try,"  
  
"You act as if I like lean cuisine, Ephram," she said seriously, "When did you learn to cook?"  
  
"Oh, senior year, when Delia and I both had to start taking Tums after every meal because the grease from fast food was burning holes in our stomachs,"  
  
"Nice image," she said sarcastically, to which he laughed, "Didn't my aunt or Nina or someone ever cook?"  
  
"Sometimes, yes, and that was great, but I wanted to help out too, you know?"  
  
Amy DID know; Ephram was the most helpful person she'd ever known. "Dinner sounds amazing, Ephram. Why don't you come over around 7?"  
  
"Okay, I'll pick up what I need from the store on my way there," he suggested as they hung up.  
  


* * *

  
"This years love had better last  
  
This years love had better last"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `  
  
"Can we go sit by Todd?" Maggie squealed as she and Delia were looking through teen magazines in her room.  
  
"I guess," Delia rolled her eyes, "but I don't know why you'd want to. Todd's the most annoying guy I've ever known,"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Maggie said loudly, "You like HIM!"  
  
"What?!" Delia laughed at her friend's preposterous statement, "and will you be quiet? He's going to hear you screaming!"  
  
"You didn't deny it!" she said dancing around, "I don't blame you, he's cute,"  
  
"Maggie, he's 21. I DO NOT like him. Even more so, I hate him!" Delia said, convincing herself and her friend, but it failed as her cheeks began to flush.  
  
"Well then I guess you don't care if he hears me screaming since you don't like him or anything!" she raised her voice again.  
  
"Oh he can't hear you!" Delia said closing the door, "He sleeps like a rock all day long. I don't even get why he's here!"  
  
"I'm sure you don't mind," Maggie continued to tease, "although this would mean you're over Bright . . ."  
  
"Oh please, I'll NEVER be over Bright," Delia admitted, laughing, "he was my first love," she fell backwards on her bed and looked up at the ceiling which had a blown up picture of the young Abbott boy.  
  
Ephram sprayed on his last bit of cologne, being sure to have worn his best outfit – his dress pants and shirt from one of his recitals. He was going to knock her over when she opened that door. What Ephram didn't know was that she'd knock him over before he even had the chance to say hello.  
  


* * *

  
"So whose to worry  
  
If our hearts get torn  
  
When that hurt gets thrown  
  
Don't you know this life goes on  
  
And won't you kiss me  
  
On that midnight street  
  
Sweep me off my feet  
  
Singing ain't this life so sweet"  
  


* * *

  
The doorbell rang and Amy scurried to the door like a small child. She'd dressed in a white dress, similar to the one she wore on Christmas that year, and curled her hair much the same – thought it looked different now that it was shorter. Opening the door, she saw the man she'd needed since she was 16 – and he as dressed to kill. Before he'd even opened his mouth to speak she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an earth shaking embrace. For Ephram, Amy's actions had always spoke louder than words. That night, he'd learn that part of her hadn't changed.  
  


* * *

  
"This years love had better last  
  
This years love had better last  
  
This years love had better last  
  
This years love had better last" 


	10. Be Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 9 uses "Be Mine" by David Grey  
  
Chapter 9 – Be Mine  
  
"You look stunning," Ephram said, still holding her closely to him, his left hand unmoved from her waist. At this she kissed his cheek and pulled back to see him,  
  
"Thank you, Ephram," she smiled and took his hand to guide him inside. "You're dressed so nicely, I thought I'd be overdressed," she pointed to herself, "but I see it works just fine," Ephram set the bag of groceries down in his right hand down, and stood behind her, pulling her back closely to him, as they used to stand, both looking in the same direction. She fit the same as she used to, he thought. "Last night . . ." she turned her face to look back at him slightly, as her back was meshed to his chest, "When I fell asleep, I dreamt that you were gone; that none of this was real, other than me being back in Everwood,"  
  
"So you were here and I was gone?" he asked, running his hands lightly over her arms now, "where was I?"  
  
"You . . . your whole family, had left Everwood a few years back, when I was gone – or so my father told me when I asked him about you," she explained, getting chills from his presence.  
  
He moved his lips next to her hear, angling his head to make sure she could hear him, as he spoke barely above a whisper, "why would we have left Everwood?" his soft breath tickled her neck; he knew this.  
  
"No one with your potential," she closed her eyes, fighting her desire to kiss him just then, "would stay in a small place like this forever, even I know that," As he stood behind her, she could feel his heart beating against her back.  
  
"Amy," he whispered to her again, "I'm not leaving, okay? Everwood is my home,"  
  
"Everwood was my home too . . . and I just up and left. It's not really that hard, Ephram, you have no idea . . ." she said, her voice sounding upset and accusing. He spun her around to lock eyes with her. Hurt burned in them; he looked as though someone had just dropkicked his future. "Ephram . . . I didn't mean to shout . . ."  
  
"You act as if I don't know you left . . ." he reminded her solemnly, his eyes unmoved.  
  
She inhaled slowly, "I didn't mean to make it seem like Everwood wasn't good enough for me. Just like I didn't mean to imply that you would up and leave just as easily as I did," she felt the warmth rising in her throat. That meant only one thing; it'd be seconds now, before her first tear fell.  
  
"It was a dream, Amy," his eyes lightened, "I'm not leaving, just like I said. New York may have some things, but they don't have my heart," her tear dropped, "they don't have you," he smiled.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
|"From the very first moment i saw you | |that's when i knew | |all the dreams i held in my heart | |had suddenly come true | |knock me over stone cold sober | |not a thing i could say or do | |'cos baby when im walking with you now | |my eyes are so wide | |like you reached right into my head | |and turned on the light inside | |turning on the light | |inside my mind hey" |  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
She let her tears fall freely on him; silently wondering how long it would be before she could hold him without worrying about one of them being gone again. She knew she'd done it the first time, and was most grateful and surprised about how nicely Ephram was dealing with it. "You're here," she said through sobs, running her fingernails up and across his chest, until her cries became uncontrollable and she grabbed the front of his shirt and clenched tightly on to it, squeezing all her emotions out. The whole time, Ephram gently caressed her hair, assuring her that no matter how long it took for her to be comfortable with the two of them again, he'd wait – he'd be there the whole time. She began running out of tears it seemed, after half an hour. Bending down slightly, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the couch. There he sat down, and held her on his lap, her tears staining his neck.  
  
"Sweetheart," he said finally, after he'd been silent for about 10 minutes. She looked up with a smile, her face so reddened and sad. He took her damp hand and kissed it lightly before wrapping his arms, now intertwined with hers, around her waist again as they sat.  
  
It was getting dark outside now, as the two sat in the living room. Only the streetlight shone in on them, a strip of light sat over her eyes, formed by the shadow of the blinds. "I wish I could hold you like this forever," he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Sounds like a no-fail plan," she said starting to tickle him. He laughed, swatting away her hand.  
  
"There is one problem," he said through laughs.  
  
"And what's that?" she said, a look of mirth on her face, still tickling him.  
  
"The food," he gasped, "dinner," he laughed. She stopped tickling him now.  
  
"You think it's spoiled?" she asked sadly.  
  
"No, it's still good, but we should probably make it now," he said, and reluctantly slid off the couch. Todd would have been very disappointed in his roommate – he'd been there two hours and still hadn't kissed her. It wasn't always about kissing with Ephram and Amy – they had an emotional connection as well.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"come on baby its all right  
sunday monday day or night  
written blue on white its plain to see  
Be Mine Be Mine  
that rainy shiny night or day  
what's the difference anyway  
honey till your heart belongs to me"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Amy stood up, straightening her dress, which was now wrinkled from snuggling up to Ephram. Ephram worked diligently in the kitchen to make the dinner perfect. "Amy?" he asked, wanting her to come in the kitchen, "do you have a big pot I could use?" she smiled at his sweetness and handed him one from the cupboard.  
  
"You making spaghetti?" she asked smiling, "I love spaghetti,"  
  
"Well, I was going to make meatballs too . . . but I guess the meat sat out too long . . ." he looked with frustration at the package, tossing it aside.  
  
"We have meat we can use here," she took some out of the freezer, "it just has to thaw a little while . . . um, lets microwave it okay?"  
  
Had a third person been watching all of this transpire, he or she would've sworn they were married. They worked together so nicely, preparing their first dinner together since her return.  
  
Ephram turned to Amy as he stirred the noodles in the pot; a smile lit his eyes. "Amy," he slightly chuckled, "you have um," he took his hand to her hair, "breadcrumbs . . ." his face contorted as he tried to get them out, causing her to think there were way more in her hair than there were.  
  
"Oh my god!" she blushed, and tried running to the bathroom, "is it that bad?" he laughed.  
  
"No," he still tried pulling some out, "I'm just not sure how they got there, that's all . . . guys don't really get things in our hair . . ." He stopped her from running, "I'll get them out, don't worry,"  
  
He was taking an insurmountably long time, Amy thought. After about five minutes she became impatient, "isn't your arm sore or something," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is fun!" he said moving his hand through her hair.  
  
"There can't possibly be anymore, Ephram," she said seriously, a smile spreading across his lips.  
  
"Oh, there aren't," he laughed, and she swatted him, "I just like your hair," her cheeks flushed, "it's different . . . it isn't just shorter, there's something else . . ."  
  
"Um, there are some lowlights in it . . ." she said biting her lip, and it's layered . . ." she offered up.  
  
"I like it, a lot," he smiled. She took his hand down from her hair and it instinctively moved to her hip. She put her right hand up to his face, half on his neck, half on his cheek, and lightly moved to kiss him. He embraced her, as they stood in the kitchen next to the stove, kissing as if they'd been apart for 50 years instead of 4.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
if i had some influence girl  
with the powers that be  
i'd have them fire that arrow at you  
like they fired it right at me  
and maybe when your heart and soul  
are burning you might see  
that everytime im talking with you  
its always over too soon  
that everyday feels so incomplete  
till you walk into the room  
say the word now girl ill  
jump that moon hey"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Holding him felt right. After about six minutes of intensity, Amy had turned and unconsciously turned Ephram so his back was against the stove. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the pot boiling over . . . until it began soaking into Ephram's pants.  
  
"Shit!" he shouted, jumping away, Amy gasped, as she saw the spaghetti flowing over the side of the pot.  
  
"Are you burned?" she asked. That was a stupid question. He looked at her with panic in his face.  
  
"Take them off!" she screamed moving her hand in a circular motion, implying that he should hurry up. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, "What are you DOING?! Ephram, get them off right now! Having that against your skin when it's burnt isn't going to make it feel better!" she was very adamant. He did as she instructed, and before long, he stood in his boxers as she inspected the skin on the small of his back.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
|"come on baby its ok | |rainy shiny night or day | |theres nothing in the way now | |dont you see | |Be Mine Be Mine | |winter summer day or night | |centigrade or fahrenheit | |baby till your heart belongs to me | |Be Mine Be Mine | |thursday friday short or long | |when you got a love so strong | |how can it be wrong now mercy me | |Be Mine Be Mine | |jumpin jesus holy cow | |whats the difference anyhow | |baby till your heart belongs to me" | | | | |  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I swear Ephram," she said sternly, as if she was a mother scolding a small child. He laughed at this, and smiled – he hoped that one day she'd talk to THEIR kids in this way. "Every time you're here now, you get hurt,"  
  
"Sorry, mom," he said jokingly, but cringed when she touched his back. Amy was cognizant that those two words were a huge step for Ephram – being able to talk about a mother other than his was always impossible, even to joke about. She smiled at him and promised to make it as painless as possible.  
  
"It's not serious," she assured him happily, "but we should be more careful," she pulled his shirt back down over the burn, "It was my fault, I'm sorry," she kissed his lips quickly.  
  
"Um," he said, his tone suggesting embarrassment, "I need pants," Amy blushed and looked down.  
  
"No you don't," she said suggestively. She began kissing him again with all her might, but he pulled away and shook his head,  
  
"Yes," he said seriously, "I do,"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"My heart is on fire  
My heart is on fire  
My heart is on fire  
My heart is on fire  
My heart is on fire  
My heart is on fire  
My heart is on fire  
My heart is on fire" 


	11. Try

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 10 uses "Try" by Nelly Furtado  
  
Chapter 10 - Try  
  
Tommy should've known better than to show up at Katie's door at 11 p.m. that night. With two children asleep and one half-dead mommy, the chances of him being welcome were slim to none. Yet there he was, half asleep himself. He knocked on the door three times before a pajama clad Katie showed up.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said immediately, contorting his face out of embarrassment, "I know its late, and I'm taking the chance of waking them . . . but my conference ended early so I thought I'd pick up Micah. I expected to get here a lot faster, but there was insane traffic, and . . ." she sighed, and opened the door for him to come in.  
  
"Tom . . . it's fine," she shut the door behind him, "we're all just a little tired," she said sitting down on her couch and inviting him to sit next to her.  
  
"Micah's got a lot of energy," he smiled, "I wish I had half of his energy,"  
  
"He's adorable," she smiled, staring to wake up. "He seemed okay a little while after you left, we had some errands to run, we went for ice cream. They both fell asleep at 8,"  
  
"I'll just come back tomorrow then, I don't want to wake him" he stood up, "I'm surprised he fell asleep so nicely, he usually has problems sleeping when it's not his own bed." He walked over and put a hand on Katie's left shoulder, "You're great with him,"  
  
Silence fell between these two young parents, only to be interrupted by the pitter patter of Micah's small feet, running up to his father, "Dad! You're back already!"  
  
"Yeah, I got out a little early," he smiled, "Did you have fun with Katie?"  
  
"Yes, but can we go home?" he asked, "I want to hang out with Alvin,"  
  
"Sure we can," he lightly rubbed his son's head, "Thank you," he ran his hand down the woman's arm, "Katie,"  
  
"You can call me Kate . . ." she finally corrected him, "I want to sound more like a mom,"  
  
"Kate, then," he said nodding.  
  
"You'll never guess who we saw, Dad!" he screamed, and a sleepy McKenzie followed closely from behind, rubbing her eyes,  
  
"Shut up, Micah," she said nastily and walked over to her mom.  
  
"You can tell me all about it in the car on the way home," Tommy said opening the door for Micah. But Micah didn't wait til they were in the car. The second they were on the front porch he told his father,  
  
"It was AMY!" he said dancing around, "she's here!" Tommy stopped and stared at his son,  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"All I know  
  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
  
but the more I grow the less I know  
  
And I have lived so many lives  
  
Though I'm not old  
  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I told you never to joke about that," he said firmly. Amy had done quite a number when she left without saying goodbye. They were supposed to be best friends, yet she up and left; she wasn't there when his father killed himself; wasn't there for the funeral, or to tell him everything was going to be okay. Yes, he'd promised to be out of her life for good, so she and Ephram could be happy without having to worry about him. Amy was a ghost from his past – the last bit he held on to before he and Micah moved on with their lives, as promised.  
  
"I'm not joking," Micah said seriously, "she's home," he smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's go home," he said ignoring everything his son had brought up.  
  
"Why are you mad? She's back, she's going to be with us again, just like before,"  
  
"You remember when she was with us?" he asked his son, knowing better.  
  
"No . . . but the stories you've told me . . . the GOOD stories," he reminded his father. "But now you say there's nothing good about Amy,"  
  
"I'm glad you saw her then," he said as they fastened their seatbelts at the same moment, "maybe next time you go to Kate's you'll see her again,"  
  
"Let's call her," he said, beaming. Micah didn't REMEMBER being with Amy, but he did remember how good she made him feel. He had wanted her to be his mother, things like that don't just fade. Amy had entered his life at a moment when he needed her the most. She had made his father happy again – even if she'd broken his heart later.  
  
"We'll see," he said. Micah gave up trying, he figured he'd ask again in a few days.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Then I see you standing there  
  
Wanting more from me  
  
And all I can do is try  
  
Then I see you standing there  
  
Wanting more from me  
  
And all I can do is try"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"These pants fit surprisingly well," Ephram said looking at the pair of Bright's jeans Amy had lent him. "They're a bit casual for my shirt," he laughed, "but maybe I'm starting a new trend. Are you sure he won't care?"  
  
"Oh please," Amy rolled her eyes, "He borrowed half of your belongings when you were away at school," she reminded him. "He won't even notice if one pair of pants is missing," Amy kissed him quickly.  
  
"Amy . . .?" Ephram said, noticing the ravenous spark in her eyes, "we need to talk,"  
  
"We've been talking a lot," she said throwing her arms around his neck but he slid out. She frowned.  
  
"This is what we need to talk about," he said smiling, "every three seconds I have to fight you off from jumping me," she blushed, "Have your . . . policies changed?" he asked, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Policies?" she said, the color in her cheeks flaming now, "you mean, the pre-marital sex thing?" she said bluntly.  
  
"Mostly," he looked at her with sincerity, "yes," he sat down on the couch and took her hand in his, lowering her to sit as well.  
  
"I'm . . . I won't lie to you," she shook her head and looked away. "They MAY have," she didn't know how to tell him.  
  
"MAY?" he asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"I . . . don't remember," she said embarrassed. Ephram didn't understand.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
  
And all the real people are really not real at all  
  
The more I learn the more I cry  
  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
  
I thought I had designed for me  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"How can you not remember? Did you sleep with a guy or not?" he asked, hurt in his voice.  
  
"I . . . I got drunk at this party at school . . . I woke up the next day in someone's bed . . . it wasn't rape." she said quickly. "I remember going into the bed with him . . . I was a little wasted . . . if anything happened I was partially responsible for it." A tear formed in her right eye, followed closely by one in her left. Ephram stared in shock. "He was gone the next day, I never found out,"  
  
"Oh my god . . ." he said, putting his hands in his face, "how do you live without knowing?" he scrunched up his face.  
  
"I just do," she said sadly, shaking her head, "So in a way, I guess my policies have changed . . . because they would've changed for that guy. I don't know what happened, Ephram . . ." she said, worried that he would be angry.  
  
"So you and I . . ." he began. She looked at him sadly,  
  
"I just figured that if I had already lost my virginity to someone, it would be okay for me to sleep with you. I'm not a whore, am I?" she asked nervously. He got up and walked a few feet away.  
  
"No," he said seriously, "you're not a whore, Amy. But you didn't want to lose your virginity to him – the way you're making it sound. Or am I wrong?"  
  
"No, you're right. If I was sober, I wouldn't have gotten in bed with him . . . I wouldn't have to wonder everyday if I was still a virgin,"  
  
"Then our promise still stands," he took her hand in his, "As far as I'm concerned, you are still a virgin to me. I won't mess that up until we get married," Amy's heart pounded in her chest. He was so sweet. The threw her arms around him and kissed him gently,  
  
"My heart's always been in Everwood, Ephram," she squeezed him more tightly, "no matter where I was,"  
  
"I've waited for you too – somehow I knew you'd come back to me,"  
  
"You never . . .?" she started, forcing the image of Ephram sleeping with another girl out of her mind.  
  
"No," he said honestly, "I didn't dare," he smiled and touched her nose.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Then I see you standing there  
  
Wanting more from me  
  
And all I can do is try  
  
Then I see you standing there  
  
I'm all I'll ever be  
  
But all I can do is try  
  
Try"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Night, Micah," he said, shutting off his son's bedroom light.  
  
"Dad?" he asked before Tommy left the room.  
  
"Amy didn't mean to hurt you," he said sadly, "she'd never do that," Tommy thought about his son's words for a few moments. For a seven-year- old, he certainly made a lot of sense sometimes.  
  
"I love you, kid," he said walking out of the room. Thomas Callahan had his own reasons for not seeing Amy again; the expanded far broader than Micah or anyone else could know. He wasn't about to reenter her life as if it was not big deal. Tommy's life was a big deal – things had changed, and he wasn't ready for anyone to know – not his mother, his son, and especially not his once best friend. He wouldn't involve her in something that would only break her heart once more.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"All of the moments that already passed  
  
We'll try to go back and make them last  
  
All of the things we want each other to be  
  
We never will be  
  
And that's wonderful, and that's life  
  
And that's you, baby  
  
This is me, baby  
  
And we are, we are, we are, we are  
  
Free  
  
In our love  
  
We are free in our love" 


	12. Falls on Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student,  
  
A/N: Hey guys, hope you didn't lose hope. Sorry it took so long....school has been taking over my life. It may be awhile til my next update, but I haven't abandoned this story or you. If you've stuck around, thanks. Review and let me know what you think about this chapter, please.  
  
Chapter 11 uses "falls on me," by Fuel  
  
Chapter 11: Falls on Me  
  
Amy lifted her head the next morning; it had been resting on Ephram's chest. They had fallen asleep on the couch, her arms snuggly around his torso, pulling in his scent and warmth. The night before he'd learned of the past Amy had developed in the four years she was away from him, and he'd do anything to make sure that her future wasn't nearly as full of awkwardness.  
  
She yawned, letting a little air escape her, then smiled as she saw Ephram's sleepy eyes peeking open. If it weren't for the sun, she was sure they'd both still be asleep.  
  
"Morning," she said as he kissed the top of her head. She hadn't felt something so wonderful as waking up near Ephram in such a long time – it was bliss.  
  
"Good morning," he stretched his arms out and let them fall around her shoulders, "that was just about the best sleep I've ever had," he winked, "and wouldn't you know? We were on a couch," she laughed.  
  
"My Dad and Bright get home tonight," she closed her eyes, wishing she could fall back asleep, "I told him I would restock some groceries before they came home,"  
  
"So there's grocery shopping ahead of us," he said rubbing his hands together, making her laugh.  
  
"Why do you sound so excited?" she raised an eyebrow. Ephram knew why his voice had perked up at the mention of shopping – it was like he and Amy were a family now. They'd spent the night, curled up tightly in each other's arms on her couch, woke up to the brilliant sun, and now they had chores to do.  
  
"I don't know," he smiled, she knew he was lying, and so he continued, "it just makes this all a little more real, you know?"  
  
"But it IS real, Ephram," she said nuzzling her head in his neck, "you and I and Everwood," she whispered with obvious peace.  
  
"I just want it to stay real, Amy," he exhaled. Just then she realized that she hadn't yet told him her plans to attened Juilliard. She sat up quickly, but his hand slid up her arm and onto her elbow, begging her to stay near him, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is," she smiled, "I just think we should get a start on the shopping," she wasn't sure what was taking her so long to tell him. Was she afraid?  
  
"I can tell you're lying to me," he stared intently into her eyes – not angrily, but with depth. She tried to look away, but his eyes held such a powerful hold on her, "we never lie, Amy," he finished, kissing her lips softly. She melted.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"You see me hanging round  
  
starting to swear about this black hole of a dark field  
  
and silently within hands touchin skin sharp  
  
breaks my disease and i can breath  
  
and all of your ways  
  
all you dream falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
and your beautiful sky  
  
the light you breath  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me ahha"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
"It's just," she began, courage fading in and out with every thought. "I haven't told you what is all going on in my life yet," she bit her lip, but he touched it and she released her teeth. Again, he swiftly brushed his lips to hers; they were dry, aching for each other. He pulled away, asking again, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not going back to Colorado this fall," she closed her eyes, "the pre-med thing isn't working out for me," he looked alarmed. He instantly figured this meant she was dropping out of school.  
  
"Amy, you're a wonderful student, you stitched me up just fine," he pointed and smiled sadly.  
  
"I know," she returned the smile, but with happiness, "but I've switched majors. What I want they don't have in Colorado – at least not the extensive program I want," her words sped up, and a confused look spread across his face as he worked to comprehend. "So, I'm going to Juilliard this fall – for ballet," she stopped and closed her eyes, wanting an response so she could breathe again. He said nothing. With her eyes closed, she sat calmly on the verge of tears, wishing he'd say a word, he'd say anything . . .  
  
Instead he pulled her into a kiss so deep she thought she'd never breathe again. Wrapped gently in his embrace, it was as if she could feel their future starting then and there. "I love you," he gasped, pulling her into a kiss again. She barely had time to say her 'I love you' back when the phone rang. Frustrated, she rose from the couch and lifted the receiver.  
  
"Amy?" Bright asked, not even waiting for her to say "hello,"  
  
"Yeah?" she worked to get the words out, so out of breath from her moment with Ephram.  
  
"Dad wants to know if you can run a package to the post office before noon," Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure," she said, "you guys still coming home tonight?" she asked, hoping their plans had changed. They hadn't. Hanging up the phone, she grabbed his jacket and looked at Ephram,  
  
"Am I supposed to leave?" he teased, walking over to her and slinking his wrists around her waist. Though he had loved her long, layered hair, this new, short style worked nicely too – he didn't have to accidentally kiss her hair instead of her ear. She smiled but knew she had to go,  
  
"I have to run to the post office, and I have," she looked at her watch, "an hour to get there," she frowned, "but you can come,"  
  
"I'd love to," he smiled, but soon his lip turned downward, "but I promised Delia I'd be there to save her from my roommate. Sounds like an excuse, really, I know. But it's not – I didn't even expect to stay overnight here yesterday,"  
  
Amy beamed. She didn't mind, she liked when Ephram had family responsibility, "go take care of your family. You're away from them over half of the year," she pushed him lightly, but pulled him back to give him a quick kiss, "I love you,"  
  
"I love you too," he said putting on his coat and walking to his car.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"i feel like a pain  
  
it draws me in again  
  
sqaushes all my worst of me  
  
darkness in my veins  
  
I never could explain  
  
and i wonder if you have ever seen  
  
and still believe  
  
and all of your ways  
  
and all that you dream  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
and your beautiful sky  
  
the light you breath  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````  
  
The post office, while small in size and in capacity, was always a means of socializing for the town of Everwood. You never know someone until you see who gets packages and who doesn't. Being only a few moments away, Amy felt it would be good for her to walk. It was summer now, but there was still enough of a breeze that she needed her light coat. Opening the familiar wooden door, she reentered a world she hadn't been in for so long. A smiling face at the counter immediately greeted her,  
  
"Well Amy Abbott," the old man said smiling, "hasn't it been an awfully long time?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Parker, but I'm back," she held up a package, "and I have this to send for my dad," the old man took the package from her carefully,  
  
"We sure did miss your smile in here, Ms. Abbott, good to see you're home again," and she paid the postage and turned toward the door. Not looking directly up, and fiddling with her purse, she nearly ran into the man who was entering at that moment,  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry . . ." she said embarrassed, her face red, "Tommy," she swallowed. It WAS Thomas Callahan – thick eyebrows, brown hair and all. And partnered next to him was Micah, beaming. She practically fell into a stutter. Imagine the shock.  
  
"Amy!" Micah said, hugging her now. She bent down so the small boy could put his arms around her neck. "I knew it was you!" She remembered the boy's familiar scent of shampoo. Tommy looked down all the while, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
"Hello, Amy," he cleared his throat in nervousness, his gaze shifting from side to side. Amy had withdrawn from Micah now, and her gaze finally met his, "You're home," he lifted and lowered himself on his toes – much like a nervous boy. He knew this, and felt silly, but after all, this WAS Amy Abbott.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"am I that strong  
  
to carry on  
  
have i changed your life  
  
have i changed my world  
  
could you save me ahhhhha  
  
and all of your ways  
  
all you dream  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
and you beautiful sky  
  
the light you breath  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I am home," she said nodding, "and this is still your home too, I see," their conversation so shallow, so without meaning.  
  
"We just couldn't leave Everwood," Tommy said, rubbing the top of Micah's hair, making it go in every which way.  
  
Tommy surveyed Amy now as the moments passed slowly. Her hair – shorter, and a different color – but still beautiful. Her eyes, that same chocolate brown that made him forget everything . . . things were the same as when she left; though he knew there wasn't any way that she was the same on the inside as she was when she was only 16.  
  
"Do you, want to go for coffee?" He asked nervously. Amy pondered this for a second, not knowing what was the best decision. He'd said, long ago, he'd stay out of her life – but a friend like Tommy wasn't easy to find. Maybe things had changed – he'd said they had, he said he'd let her and Ephram be.  
  
"Um," she hesitated, "sure, why not?" she smiled.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"and all of your ways  
  
all you dream falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
and your beautiful sky  
  
the light you breath  
  
falls on me  
  
it falls on me  
  
ahhhhaha yea ahhhah yea" 


	13. Amy Hit the Atmosphere

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm back. Sorry about the long delay. It's summer now and I just completed my second year of college. Though I'll be working a lot, I should be able to update this more frequently than I have recently. Thanks to all of those who have stuck around. Hope you enjoy. Its just a short chapter; a teaser, leading into a new twist in the plot. Happy reading! :)  
  
This chapter uses the Counting Crow's "Amy Hit the Atmosphere."  
  
AMY HIT THE ATMOSPHERE  
  
Like golden specks, her eyes lit up his heart. With each sip of tea she took, her lips released in a seemingly perfect manner. Amy Abbott set her mug down and looked back up at the two men sitting across from her in the booth. One considerably shorter than the other; their smiles were equal in intensity and gallantry.  
  
"I'm not quite sure what to say," Tom Callahan said as he shifted his gaze back and forth from the placemat to Amy's eyes. She'd always make his insides twist, no matter who he was in love with. She was one of those – a woman that any man would look at with awe and desire. She was beautiful, intelligent, and certainly unobtainable. Tom Callahan had no intentions to obtain Ms. Abbott, however. He needed Amy to know something . . . first, however, he had to admit it to himself.

* * *

"If I could make it rain today  
And wash away this sunny day down to the gutter  
I would just to get a change of pace  
Things are getting worse, but I feel a lot better  
And that's all that really matters to me"

* * *

  
"It has been awhile," she smiled with obvious nervousness, "I'm surprised you two are still in Everwood,"  
  
"Everwood's been treating us well," Tom said, rubbing the top of Micah's head. "I'm in web design and Micah's in 1st grade now," Micah beamed at Amy; he always did.  
  
"How do you like the first grade?" She asked him, remembering how his soft, tiny voice could brighten her no matter what type of mood she was in.  
  
"First grade was great, but I'm actually going into second. Dad just doesn't like to say it because it means I'm older," his voice as cute as before, but more defined and perfected. He was wise for his age; he'd grown up quickly.  
  
"I remember second grade. Same teacher too, I'll bet,"  
"Mrs. Bakerfield," they said in unison.  
"Yes, Mrs. Bakerfield," Amy sighed, "that woman will never retire." Tom laughed, knowing his son mentioned his teacher being little spacey at times.  
The conversation ceased again, and the awkwardness again set in.  
"So I . . ." Tom began, as Amy spoke at the same time, with "Well I'm . . ."  
"Go ahead," Amy said, embarrassed.  
"I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon, and I was just about to say we'll have to get going soon so I can take Micah to Kate's again." Micah frowned.

* * *

"Well, Amy hit the atmosphere  
Caught herself a rocket ride out of this gutter  
And she's never coming back I fear  
Anytime it rains she just feels a lot better  
And that's all that really matters to me"

* * *

  
"Can't I stay with Amy?" he asked politely, looking from his father to their friend. Tom knew the sort of awkward position this would put Amy in, so he was at a loss for words.  
  
"Micah, I'm sure Amy is busy, she just got home from school and everything."  
  
"No," Amy said, before thinking, "Actually, watching Micah for a few hours wouldn't set me back," she bit her lip, much like she used to, and pushed a layer of hair out of her eyes. Micah began bouncing up and down, and Tom gently tugged his son's arm to direct him to sit back down at the booth. Amy smiled; Tom's heart jumped.  
  
"You are with . . ." he said after awhile, and a nervous clearing of the throat.  
  
"Ephram," she said smiling, "Yes, we've reconnected,"  
  
"I'm glad for you," and he meant it, sincerely. While Amy would always hold a piece of his heart, he never would try to be hers again. He was in love with Kate, and anyone and everyone who saw them together knew it.  
  
"Thank you," she breathed as they got up from the table and put the tip down under a coffee mug. Silence ensued until Micah put his small hand into Amy's.  
  
"I will show you were we live," Tom said opening the door for her. "You can follow us, and I'll leave for the doctor's from there. Unless of course you wouldn't fee comfortable in our place,"  
  
"No, your place will be fine," she smiled. "Is it my father you're going to see, or Doctor Brown?"  
  
"It's a doctor out of town, actually. I still go to my old doctor, silly, I know." He became nervous and tried changing the subject.  
  
"Oh," she looked aside for a second, as if thinking, then continued, "alright, let's go," she smiled.

* * *

"We've waited so long  
For someone to take us back home  
It just takes so long  
Meanwhile all the days go drifting away  
And some of us sink like a stone  
Waiting for mothers to come"

* * *

  
The Callahan's condo was beautiful. While it was small, it was the perfect size for the two men. Micah's room was wallpapered with Soccer balls, and Tom's painted a shade of blue. "Everything you will need should be here, but I won't be gone for long," he said quickly. He glanced from Amy to his small son again, something he couldn't stop doing. It was strange, seeing them together again, but he remembered that Amy once promised that she would see Micah again. His glances proved accurate to how he remembered the two of them when they were together, and Micah's gaze hadn't changed.  
  
"I will see you soon, then," he bent down and kissed his son's forehead, "And Amy," he said backing away from her, "thank you," he smiled and was off. Micah squeezed Amy's hand and pulled her into the family room.

* * *

"There has to be a change I'm sure  
Today was just a day fading into another  
And that can't be what a life is for  
And anything she said well she feels a lot better   
And that's all that really matters to me"

* * *

  
"Now that he's gone," he started jumping up and down on the couch. Amy cringed; Micah had become just what she thought he would – a normal young boy. She walked over to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder; He stopped bouncing.  
  
"We can have fun, Micah, but we can't jump on the furniture or do anything else that you dad wouldn't like," she said calmly.  
  
"Aw, but dad isn't here," he said and stopped when he saw the stern, disapproving look spreading across Amy's face, "you're acting like an adult," he mumbled, as if it were some horrible insult  
  
"I am an adult," she said smiling, but holding back some, "I also don't want you getting hurt," she said sweetly. "Now, how about we watch a movie or something? We have a few hours until your Dad get home. Go ahead and pick one out," she pointed at the shelf. Micah chose Shrek, not surprising, seeing as the sequel had just come out in theaters. They sat on the couch calmly, watching Shrek for a little while, until Amy developed a headache. She got up quickly to get an aspirin from the medicine cabinet, making sure Micah stayed put on the couch and hadn't begun jumping up and down again.  
  
She glanced at herself in the mirror; she looked worn and tired, her hair in her eyes, her makeup beginning to fade. Opening the medicine cabinet, she fingered through the bottles until she came across Tylenol. "Perfect," she breathed, fumbling with the child-proof cap. As she took one pill and placed the bottle back onto the shelf, a piece of paper fell lightly into the sink. Not wanting to be nosy, but feeling responsible for the paper getting wet, she gently picked it up with the tips of her fingers and tried dabbing it dry. Making sure not to tear it, she unfolded it to see if the print had run. It hadn't, luckily. Amy received the shock of a lifetime, and it all became clearer as to why he was so nervous around her lately. "An appointment," she said, closing her eyes, a tear welling up in her left one. "Oh Tommy," she gently wiped her tear away, placed the piece of paper back into the medicine cabinet, and went back to watch Shrek with his son. She knew now, why he needed her.

* * *

"We've waited so long  
For someone to take us back home  
It just takes so long   
Meanwhile all the days go drifting away  
And some of us sink like a stone   
Waiting for mothers to come"

* * *

  
"Is everything okay, Amy?" he asked happily. Apparently he was completely clueless, as a young boy should be.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart," she smiled, gazing into his small, brown eyes, "everything is fine."  
  
At the Brown house, Ephram sat lazily on his bed, looking at old pictures of he and Amy. His fingertips grazed her face on the glossy printed photograph, wishing she were there in person to receive his powerful touch. "Everything is perfect now," he sighed, "we can be together and everything will be perfect," Rain began falling lightly outside his window, then gradually thundered sounded and flashes of lightening illuminated his room. "This has all happened for a reason," he breathed lightly, before falling asleep, "Amy's come home to me for a reason,"

* * *

"I wanna know, I wanna know,  
I wanna know, I wanna know  
I wanna know, I wanna know  
I wanna know, I wanna know  
And all I really know is I wanna know  
And all I really know is I don't wanna know  
And all I really know is I wanna know   
And all I really know is I don't wanna know [last two lines  
repeat]"  


  



	14. All the World Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student. Yay summer!  
  
This installment uses The Graham Colton Band's "All the World Tonight,"  
  
A/N: The song doesn't begin until about half through the chapter. Its intened solely for the part is placed with. Enjoy and please review :)  
  
ALL THE WORLD TONIGHT  
  
"If you're going to eat my food, Todd, at least keep it in your mouth," Delia said, rolling her eyes as he chose to chew and talk at the same time. His mouth froze; he didn't swallow, didn't chew. In a moment's time, he would begin purposefully chomping more loudly just to spite her.  
  
"I have a lot to say, D." he said, as the spinach from his salad fell disgustingly from his teeth. She groaned and shuttered, completely turned off to even talking to him.  
  
"Well say it in your head," she pushed her chair out and promptly left, "you should be so lucky to eat delicacy such as my food. You could be eating Dad's," she remarked and flipped on the television. When Todd saw that she was completely out of sight, he began chewing normally after pausing to think over her comment. She had made a valid point. As he set his fork down on his empty salad bowl, Ephram entered the room.  
  
"Eating healthy?" he asked, confusedly.  
  
"Yeah, figure I'd lose some extra weight before we go back to eating dining hall food." He said taking a light swig of juice.  
  
"But you don't have weight to lose," Ephram said laughing, "you're in perfect shape. You're like a god or something. Women love you."  
  
"My woman loves me," he said finishing off his juice, "but I love her enough to stay healthy," Ephram was impressed by his roomie's comment. "Speaking of love, E, isn't it going to be kind of hard to leave Amy again once school rolls around?" He stood.  
  
"She's switching to Juilliard," he smiled as he said this, "I'll be with her all year round." He patted his friend on the shoulder and stepped into the living room to visit with his sister.  
  
"Is it August yet?" she asked throwing a pillow at her brother.  
  
"Aw, I thought you missed me. I know I missed you,"  
  
"Its not you I want to get rid of," she commented, flipping the channel once again.  
  
"You know you love him," he teased, throwing the pillow back. "So what're your plans for tonight?" he asked casually.  
  
"Same thing as right now: watching TV," she said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Wanna go on a date with your brother?" he asked sitting down next to her. He knew it wouldn't be long before she'd have no time for just brother and sister time.  
  
"Depends," she said, trying to sound casual, but inside she was excited. She had missed him terribly in his absence.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could go see "Mean Girls," or something. It looks like something you'd like,"  
  
"Since when have you tuned in to what I like?" she asked, impressed.  
  
"Since I was gone for 2 years,"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I want to see that movie," she said, knowing full well she'd been anticipating seeing it since it's release.  
  
"Great. I'll sneak in the gummy worms," he said jumping over the back of the couch.  
  
Tom Callahan returned home 5 hours after he first left his son with Amy. Noticing that both of them had fallen asleep on the couch, he tip-toed lightly into the room and looked down at them. She was angelic; it was as if Micah fit perfectly into her arms. He leaned down and stroked his son's cheek, then automatically, and without thinking, moved to touch hers. At the press of his fingertips, her eyes opened. He withdrew his hand and apologized, "I am sorry," he whispered, "I don't know what came over me," he worried how she'd respond.

* * *

"All of the innocence has gone, Away  
Son, someday, you'll be a man  
All of the air has after taste  
Son, someday you'll understand  
Cause I am looking off, in the distance  
Beyond the neon lights  
And I can see all  
All the world tonight"

* * *

"It's alright," she said, her eyes not suggesting anger. How could she be upset with him after she found out his secret? "How was your appointment?" she asked, seemingly innocently.  
  
"The usual," he sighed.  
  
"Tom," she said sliding out from under Micah's sleeping body, "I'd like to talk to you about something," and she motioned toward the other room. He followed her, expecting her to reiterate how much she's in love with Ephram, and about how it's important that he understand and respect that.  
  
"Amy, I'm not trying to stop you from loving Ephram," he said before she could speak. She closed her eyes. She secretly knew that if that were the case, it'd be a lot easier to talk to him now.  
  
"I know," she said, and she hugged him. Shivers were sent down Thomas Callahan's spine. Her warmth heated him, and her hair smelled much as it did when they were younger. His resistance was about to fade, until she said, while still in his arms,  
  
"I know you have cancer," his grip loosened and she slinked out of his arms. She pulled away to see the sullen look in his eyes.

* * *

"All the memories are locked away  
Soon someday you'll take them down  
All this waiting for my big parade  
Soon someday its coming to town  
Cause I am looking off, in the distance  
Beyond the neon lights  
And I can see all  
The stars are out tonight"

* * *

"Dad?" Micah said, rubbing his eyes with his fists, much like he did when he was younger. Tom breathed, taking a moment to comprehend what Amy had said, and tend to his son at the same time. It didn't seem that Micah had heard what she had said.  
  
"Yes son?" he said turning and kneeling down to be his height. Amy watched the two communicate. They had worked out quite the system and it was adorable.  
  
"Can Amy stay over?" he asked smiling then looking at Amy.  
  
"Um," he nervously laughed, "I think Amy has things to take care of at home, kiddo," he answered without looking into her eyes. Amy was blushing, yet she felt sadness. He turned back to look at her, knowing she was vulnerable just then. "Go up to your room for a few minutes, I'll be up soon," he smiled and patted his son on the top of his head. Micah obeyed.

* * *

"But I'm missing all  
Of my good friends  
I promised I would write  
And I can see all  
All the world tonight  
Cause Im looking off, in the distance  
Beyond the neon lights  
And I can see all  
The stars are out tonight"

* * *

Silence ensued. A tear fell from Amy's eye onto the floor. Tommy stood a few feet away from her, turned with his hand pressed up against his forehead, covering his eyes, so she was unable to see that tears rest in his eyes too. "I haven't accepted it myself, yet." He said, his voice shaking. She moved closer to him, and rest her hand on his shoulder. "I can't die, Amy. I have a son," he let the tears slide more freely now, the warmth from her hand calming him.  
  
"When did you find out?" she asked, humbly, unsure of what was appropriate to ask. He looked up at her and saw the patches of red on her cheeks, tear stained yet beautiful.  
  
"About 4 months ago," he said, wiping the drops from his eyes. "They say I have about a year to live," he sniffled, "lung cancer," their eyes locked until Amy's eyes widened and she looked away, seemingly ashamed.  
  
"You don't smoke," she said looking at the ground.  
  
"Mom and Dad did," he said, "after living with them for so many years I guess I ended up getting it before they did. Second hand smoke kills; the surgeon general's right," he tried to joke. Amy touched his chin and tilted it up to look at him.  
  
"You don't have to joke," she said smiling. "Have you told anyone?"  
  
"Only you," he said, "and I didn't even tell you," he remembered.  
  
"I found the piece of paper in the medicine cabinet," she breathed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy." she reached into her purse and crushed the pack of cigarettes she'd bought a few hours back. No one knew she'd started smoking while in college. She'd have to quit now; the thought of Tommy's illness churned her stomach.  
  
"No, it's easier this way. First steps and all," he sighed. She took her hand away from his chin, feeling he was moving to kiss her. She turned her head away quickly, although he hadn't moved.  
  
"Amy, I'm not trying to kiss you," he laughed, "I'm a big boy now. I can understand you're in love with someone else," he reassured her.  
  
"I know," she said embarrassedly, and moved to kiss his cheek. His cheek was rough with stubble. He captured her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, in a brotherly way.

* * *

"And I missing all of my good friends  
I promised I would write  
And I can see all  
The moments passing by  
Yeah im looking across all the buildings  
And all the billboard signs  
I can see all  
All the world  
All the world tonight"

* * *

"Thank you," he smiled, "you've always made things easier,"  
  
"I'm sort of glad you found out so soon," he said quickly and nervously.  
  
"You don't have much longer," she said, the tears welling up once again.  
  
"I have a request," he said glancing straight into her eyes. Nervousness shook through her.  
  
"Anything," she said, telling herself that she couldn't let a dying friend down.  
  
With that, Tommy kissed her cheek lightly, and moved to whisper in her ear. With his words, Amy's eyes widened and more tears fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and began breathing more heavily. Tom's words were both sincere and important. She nodded slowly, then whispered, nearly out of breath from shock,  
  
"I will,"

* * *

"Cause I can see everything  
And I can see everything  
And I can see everything  
Yeah, I know I got everything  
And I can see everything  
And I can see everything  
And I can see everything  
Yeah, I know I got everything  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah"

* * *


	15. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
This installment uses "Broken," by Seether, featuring Evanescence's Amy Lee.  
  
BROKEN  
  
Those two simple words made dying a little more acceptable for Thomas Callahan. Amy's "I will," though not in terms as most would think, were a promise for a bright and safe future for his son, Micah. Much to Tom's surprise, Amy agreed to stay over that night, in case he needed to talk. As he pulled away from the embrace that encircled her, he thanked her; he'd never known a better person in his entire lifetime, and he doubted he ever would find anyone to match her. Not a moment's hesitation stirred in her head before she agreed to take care of Micah after Tom's passing. He'd told her as it drew closer to his end, he'd probably need her to look after Micah in his final months as well. She'd nodded and smiled – not a smile of happiness, but one of reassurance. Perhaps that's why Tommy trusted her so much; she'd always known just how to look at him.  
  
"I'll be down here on the couch if you need me," he said, pulling blankets out for himself. He'd insisted that she sleep in his bed, being that she was the lady and all.  
  
"I just don't feel right, sleeping in your bed when you're the . . ." she started but paused and sighed.  
  
"Sick one?" he asked lightly, knowing she felt bad for bringing it up. "Yes, I may be sick, but I'm still a gentleman. Now go," he playfully shooed her to his room, "keep my bed warm for me. I always knew I'd get you in there somehow," he winked. She rolled her eyes and said goodnight. As she ascended the short staircase, she pulled her cell out of her pocket, to call Ephram and say goodnight. It rang a few times, then his voicemail kicked in. He was at the movie with Delia. She left a short message,  
  
"Hi Honey, it's about 11 pm, I just wanted to say goodnight and tell you I love you before I went to sleep. I've had a really interesting day and I'll have to tell you about it when I see you next. I hope that's soon. Have fun and have a great night, bye," she pressed the end call button and fell lightly onto Tom's bed.   
  
Picture frames lined the walls, mostly filled with pictures of Micah as he grew. A photo of she and Ephram was placed on his dresser, and across from it was a picture of she and Tommy and Micah. She closed her eyes and imagined the picture was of her and Ephram and Micah – a future she now saw in reach. Micah was so sweet. He'd already lost his mother, and now his father would fall to cancer in a year or so. Her eyes shifted to his nightstand, where a picture of he and Amy sat up against the alarm clock. It wasn't in a frame, but coated with dust, as if he hadn't touched in awhile. In this picture, Tommy was standing behind her with his arms around her tiny waist and she was wearing her yellow halter top, smiling, with her hands placed atop his.

* * *

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore"

* * *

  
They'd never truly been together – maybe that's what made it easier for her to look at this picture. A few months back, seeing that Tommy had a picture of the two of them on his nightstand would have made her uncomfortable. Now, however, things had changed. She viewed it with a smile, remembering when times were easier. She clicked off the light and slipped under his covers. It hadn't hit her that she'd basically be a mother to an 8 year old at the age of 21.  
  
She lay restlessly, tossing and turning. Noticing a small figure moving towards her, she sat up. Micah's footsteps moved from the hall into his father's room. "Dad?" he said sadly.  
  
"No honey, your dad is downstairs. This is Amy," as soon as she'd gotten the words out, he flew onto the bed and lay next to her. "Did you need something?" It hadn't hit her that this was her future.  
  
"I had a bad dream. I know I'm seven . . . but it was still scary," he said. She moved to hug him, then pulled him back lightly and said, "Why don't you sleep in that bed right there in the corner? I'll bet that's a bed for you anyway, isn't it?" she asked, pointing. She hadn't noticed it until then.  
  
"Okay," he said sliding off the bed and onto the spare twin bed in the corner. "I thought you weren't staying overnight"  
  
"Your dad and I were up late talking," she said, yawning. "Now get some rest, sweetheart,"  
  
"Why isn't dad sleeping in the room too?" So many questions! She'd just started to doze off, and he'd thrown a giant question such as this at her. She sat up once again.  
  
"Your dad and I are friends, and friends don't sleep in the same bed,"  
  
"When I used to stay over at my friend Andrew's, sometimes we'd get to sleep in his parent's giant king size bed," he said.  
  
"It's different for your dad and me. I'll explain it to you later. Let's get some rest so we can get up tomorrow," she said, and they both finally fell into slumber.

* * *

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"  


* * *

  
  
"Girls are twisted," Ephram said, as he and Delia stepped out of the movie theater, "How can you live like that?"  
  
"It's natural, really," she said, feeling grown up. "Thanks, Ephram, for taking me. That was really nice of you to spend time with me." Her voice rang with sincerity.  
  
"It's not everyday I get to watch girly movies with the coolest girl ever, now is it?" he teased and she playfully hit his stomach. "No, but really Delia, you're growing up. I know pretty soon you'll only have time for boys on dates, not time for Dad and I, and I just want you to know that I'll always be here."  
  
"I do know that, Eph," she smiled as they got in the car. Ephram pulled his cell out of his pocket and listened to his voicemail from Amy. Sad that he'd missed her call, he called her back immediately as he drove home. In Amy's slumber, she heard the phone ringing and she gently said hello, making sure to not wake Micah.  
  
"Hi you," he said, his voice suggesting a large smile had just spread across her face. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"Sort of," she said, trying to pretend everything was normal. "I'm not really at home right now,"  
  
"What's wrong? You're mumbling. Amy, have you been drinking? Where are you?" Delia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Simmer down, Ephram," she said lightly, "I'm fine, I haven't been drinking," he sighed, "I'm at Tom Callahan's,"

* * *

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

* * *

  
"You're where?" he asked in shock, a bit of hostility lining his words. "Tommy Callahan? As in Micah Callahan?"  
  
"Yes," she said, detecting the jealousy in his voice, "Something's happened. I am fine, Tommy isn't trying to be with me or anything, he just needed a friend here tonight."  
  
"You didn't tell me you were still in contact with the Callahan's," he said accusingly.  
  
"I wasn't, until today. Ephram, please stop sounding angry. You have no reason to. He's not jeopardizing our relationship. Something serious has come up and he just couldn't be alone tonight,"  
  
"What? So he couldn't call his mom or one of his guy buddies? It had to be you staying over? Becareful, don't fall asleep, he might try something in the middle of the night," he said jealously.  
  
"You know what? Just stop, Ephram, seriously. If you could hear yourself right now you'd be ashamed. You have nothing to be upset about. I wouldn't lie to you. I love you and you know that. You're the one I want. It's as if you have no trust in me. I am Tom's friend. Yes, he and I had some rough spots before, but he needs a friend. He needs you too, not just me. I just need you to understand,"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't understand how when someone who tried to sleep with you a few years back wants you to spend the night and you still think he has no intentions,"  
  
"He never tried to sleep with me. Stop twisting the story." She hissed, angrily. Ephram stopped, realizing he was overreacting. When it came to Tommy, it was something that he always felt he had to do – freak out and be jealous. It hadn't changed with time.

* * *

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

* * *

  
  
"Amy, I'm sorry, I just . . ."  
  
"Goodnight Ephram," she said firmly.  
  
"Amy, let me apologize,"  
  
"I said goodnight, Ephram," she hit the end call button and fell back onto her pillow, a tear of resentment falling from her eye. She knew when she told him that Tom has cancer that he'd feel like a complete ass and understand. Now that she and Ephram were older, she wasn't worried about one tiny fight ending their relationship. She knew he was sorry, she knew that everything between them was fine, but she wasn't about to deal with bullshit, and Ephram needed to be reminded of that. A goodnight's rest would surely heal their souls

* * *

.  
  


"Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

* * *

  
  
Downstairs, Tom had heard every word of their conversation. Although he knew sleep was important for him, especially now, he always spent his night laying awake and wondering what life would be like in the near future. He'd heard Amy defend him. He'd heard the love in her voice toward Ephram, and knew that the passion she expressed towards Ephram while arguing was equal or lesser in value than the passion she expressed while she was pleased with him. The truth was, he had Kate. While he simply could've asked Kate to be Micah's mom, and maybe he would have, Amy felt perfect. He'd always dreamed that someday he could call her a part of his family. Now, unfortunately, he felt he would be gone before she would truly be so close. He knew Micah would live out the dream that he once had – to spend his life with Amy Abbott, safe in her arms and under her wing. He didn't pine for her the way he once had, when they were younger. He'd accepted that she had moved on to bigger and better things – mostly Ephram Brown, but he would always carry that special little dream of being hers. He knew that Micah would become her world, and he hoped that his son would become Ephram's world too.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into the dark, before his eyes closed and he drifted into sleep. He wasn't quite sure himself who he meant to direct those words to. It may have been Micah, of course he loved his son, but he had a feeling he meant it towards Amy – for how could he not love the woman who would give his son a life after he was gone?

* * *

" 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore" 


	16. Closer to You

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
This installment uses Counting Crows' "Closer to You,"  
  
CLOSER TO YOU  
  
The morning came slowly; the sun peaked through the window every now and then, and Amy wished it would hurry. She didn't think she could take another moment of that night. She pulled the shade away from the window, making the light enter more freely, and blinked several times until Micah's figure came into focus on the twin bed across the room. She smiled, remembering that somehow, he was hers now. She twisted her body to let herself down onto the floor, tiptoeing down the stairs and into the living room to check on Tommy.

* * *

"come a little closer if you can  
just forget your fears  
come to me  
cause where I want to be   
is closer to you"  


* * *

  
  
The couch was made up, the blankets folded neatly and placed on the back of the center cushion. The smell of coffee loomed from the kitchen, and she found herself walking toward it before realizing. He was seated at the table, reading the paper. He looked up at her and smiled, "I'm up early now," he took a sip of his coffee, "can't let a moment slip or leave a possibility unturned," his words saddened her, but she sat across from him now, taking the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Micah came in," she said, a sort of glow in her cheeks, "he had a nightmare," Tommy didn't look surprised.  
  
"That's been happening a lot lately," he nodded, "did he sleep in that bed in the corner?"  
  
"Yes," she said, proud of herself for making the right move that night. "I thought about coming to get you, but I realized you'd probably tell me to make the call,"  
  
"Right you are, friend," he said, taking a bite out of a banana. "You don't have to stick around today if you have things to do," sincerity echoed in his voice.  
  
"I need to speak with Ephram," she paused, sighing, "in person," Tom's eyes widened, then closed quickly, he understood. "He doesn't understand, Tom. He doesn't get it, and I really can't expect him to right now. He needs to trust me, and I think he does, but he needs to show me and not just say it."  
  
"If I'm a bother," he began, but Amy cut him off.  
  
"No," she said firmly, "You are NOT a bother, Thomas," she sounded like his mother, and it made him smile. She'd never called him Thomas before. "You and Micah need me, and I need the both of you. Ephram needs to understand that just because I have other people who need me it doesn't mean I don't need him anymore." He stood up to put his mug into the sink, filling it with water. The doorbell rang a few moments later. Hoping it didn't wake Micah, he moved lightly to answer. Amy remained in the kitchen.  
  
Ephram stood with his back facing the door, as if he was unsure of wanting to look Thomas Callahan in the eye after such a long, uncertain period of time. "Can I help you?" Tom asked, not realizing who it was. Amy stepped towards the door, recognizing her love a mile away. Ephram turned, his eyes first looking quickly at Tom, the moving right to Amy.  
  
"Why Ephram Brown," Tom said smiling. He looked different than he'd remembered.  
  
"Tom," he said, acknowledging him before Amy walked over. Her beauty stunned Ephram, even though she'd just woken up and looked most disheveled. He looked at her with regretful eyes until she placed her arms around him and pulled him into a spectacular, earth shattering hug. "I'm sorry," he said. It was big of him, she thought, to come to Tom Callahan's and apologize.

* * *

"put your little hand into my hand  
throw off this disguise  
come to me   
cause I just want to be   
closer to you"

* * *

  
  
"I didn't know you knew where Tom lives," she said, finally pulling back to look at him, a tear in his eye. Tommy looked on from a few feet away. There she was again, where she belonged, in the arms of the man who'd always had one up on him.  
  
"I asked my Dad," he said, "I just wanted to come over and tell you I didn't sleep at all last night," he turned to Tom, still unaware of the illness that had consumed his body. When Ephram caught Tom's eyes on Amy, however, the jealousy shot through him, and although it was much lighter, it was still present. Tom noticed, and requested that he and Ephram step outside for a small talk, wanting to reassure him that he had no bad intentions for Amy.  
  
"You know my feelings for Amy are platonic, right?" he asked, leaning against the post outside the door.  
  
"I want to trust you again, Callahan, but the way you look at her. . . it's as if your eyes burn into her soul,"  
  
"I know you love her, and I can tell how much she means to you. She means a lot to me as well," he said, frustration crossed Ephram's brow again, "but no matter what my feelings are, they are completely irrelevant and I would never dream of acting on them,"  
  
"So you do have feelings for her?" Ephram didn't understand that it was nearly impossible for Tom not to feel anything for her when she'd basically become a member of his family by agreeing to take care of Micah. Maybe Tom did sort of view her as a mother to Micah, and if he was Micah's father, then it was as if they were together – but only as friends, nothing more. They were a team.  
  
"I've always been in love with Amy. You know that, I know that, she knows that. You have to trust me when I say that I mean no harm, Eph. I'm in love with Kate too,"  
  
"Who the hell is Kate?" Ephram asked, irrationally, and how can you be in love with two people at once?"  
  
"A single mother who takes care of Micah sometimes when I have places to go. And to respond to your second question, I remind you of when you'd broken up with Madison and yet pined for Amy,"  
  
"So now Amy's just a number," Ephram said, as if he knew, disregarding the comment about Madison. He hadn't thought of her in years.  
  
"Amy's the most important adult in my life, Ephram. I'm sorry if you can't accept that, but it's always been that way. It will never change. I know that," he raised his voice. Amy could hear the argument unfolding and she rubbed her forehead in disbelief. She never saw herself as worthy of men arguing over.  
  
"I thought you promised to be out of our lives!" Ephram yelled back, "I thought you said you'd let us be, and let us be happy!" Amy had opened the door now and stood in the frame, watching the two men argue.  
  
"Yeah, well I will be soon, so you can just get your dam party hat ready! I'm sure half the town of Everwood will be right there with you!" Tom yelled back, this time he became dizzy from working himself up too much. Sometimes, although it seemed impossible, he forgot that he was sick. He touched his forehead and leaned up against the side of the building, steadying himself. Amy walked over to him, "you should go inside and have some water," she said, helping him walk in and sitting him down on the couch. Ephram stared in amazement. She walked outside with Ephram quickly, shutting the door behind her,  
  
"I hope you're happy, Ephram," she said, obviously very upset. She knew she had no right to be angry with him; he didn't know that Tommy had cancer.  
  
"What, is he so in love that he's dizzy when he sees you?" he shot back.  
  
"Listen to yourself," she said, tears falling angrily down her face, "and listen to me, Ephram. I love you, damn it. I don't know when you forgot that, but I love you more than life itself," she gasped for air, her tears making it harder to speak. "If you can't respect me enough to trust me, then I don't understand how you think we have a future together. I can love you until I explode, I can tell you it over and over again and watch you look like you believe me, but what I need from you I'm not getting. I need you to honestly have faith in me and in us, Eph. You talk about how we have this wonderful future ahead of us, and then you lack the most important step to getting to it – trust. Tommy was diagnosed with lung cancer, okay? He has about a year left." Her face was beet red now, and Ephram's face showed that he felt like a complete ass, just as she had expected. He listened closely as she continued, "You and I, and his doctors are the only ones who know,"  
  
"I . . ."

* * *

" I'm oh so tired of this awfull fight  
cant get by without you  
I dont know how I'm gonna be alright   
But Im all messed up  
ya im all messed up   
ya I am"

* * *

  
"He needs a friend, Ephram, and as much as you dislike him and distrust him, it is important that I am here for him. I never deliberately set out to hurt you, honey, I hope you know that, but I won't stop being here for a dying friend just because you don't like him,"  


  
"I didn't know," Ephram said, pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry," he apologized once again. "And I do trust you, and I shouldn't have asked you to not be friends with him . . . I need to apologize to Tommy . . ." he said, turning the door knob and entering. Inside, Micah had woken up and moved downstairs to watch TV with his dad. Ephram hadn't forgotten about Micah, but it hadn't hit him that Micah would be fatherless in a few short months. He looked back at Amy, who looked at the floor, then Ephram took a deep breath and walked up to Tom.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tom," he shook his hand, "I overreacted back there. I guess I just get overprotective of Amy sometimes because she's my world and I finally have her back. Anything I can do to help," he said, stopping, realizing that Micah was in earshot, "You know the number,"  
  
"Thank you, E," he shook his hand once again before Micah ran up to Ephram with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Micah," he bent down, noticing how grown he was. "How's it going?"  
  
"Ephram!" he shook hands with him, just as his father had, "its going good," he smiled, "Are you here to pick up Amy?" Ephram was surprised at how cooperative Micah was being about his father and Amy not being together.  
  
"I actually just stopped by to say hello to her. She can stay if she wants to," he said turning back to her and smiling, "I get to see her a lot, and I know you haven't seen her in a very long time,"  
  
Amy was yet to drop the news of her mothering Micah after Tommy's departure to Ephram. She wanted the perfect time, but she didn't want to hold off for two long, making it seem like she was hiding it and lying. Ephram was touchy about the smallest of things, and this certainly wasn't small.  
  
"Actually, I think I will go home for a bit," she smiled and took hold of Ephram's hand, "but I will be back later, if you'd like," she said, looking from Tom to Micah.  
  
"Yes," Micah said, sipping his water and watching TV, "but only if you have time, of course," he said seriously.  
  
"Alright then," she said moving to give Micah a giant hug, "I will see you soon, okay?" it felt good being able to hug him and think of her future, even though she knew it would be both financially and emotionally difficult. Micah nodded, and then she moved to Tom and gave him a kiss on the top of his head like a mother would, "you stay put now, and if you need Ephram or I, you call, promise?"  
  
"I do promise," he smiled, "now go have fun," he winked, "I'll see you soon, Amy." The words left his lips and he smiled again. It felt wonderful knowing that she was only a phone call away, and that the picture on his nightstand wasn't just a dream or a memory in the past.  
  
Amy and Ephram left hand-in-hand and the Callahan's went back to watching television. Tom reached for the phone, ready to dial Kate's number, but his fingers shook as he held the card with which the number was written on. It had been awhile since he'd been so nervous around a girl.

* * *

"dont you wish we were younger  
these things go to fast  
come to me   
because I used to be  
closer to you   
Oo come to me cause  
I need to be   
closer to you"  


  
  



	17. Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
A/N: The last section of quotes, beginning with "And when Amy gets back. . . " is taken from an installment of "Warm My Heart." I assume you've all read it, since this is the sequel, but if you haven't, please go back and do so. Thanks for your time :)  
  
This installment uses Howie Day's "Collide,"  
  
COLLIDE  
  
Her fingers slid into his, settling into perfection. He smiled as he looked steadily into her eyes; he could tell something was different about her, but he wasn't able to pinpoint it. She searched his eyes, wanting to tell him about what lie ahead in her future, but being afraid to scare him, she withheld.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said as they walked along the downtown streets of Everwood. She stopped and took his other hand in hers, smiling, "Even when you're sad, you're still so beautiful,"  
  
"And you, Ephram Brown," she touched his nose with the tip of her finger, "are trying to find out information," she smiled, proud that she was able to identify his moods.  
  
"I am not," he said, laughing, "I really think you're beautiful, geez," he said teasing. She lowered her eyes on him, looking at him seriously while tilting her head, "okay, so maybe you do look like something's on your mind," he admitted, and noticing her frown, he continued, "but rightfully so,"  
  
"I'm just worried about," she sighed, trying to word everything perfectly, "the future," he squeezed her hands more tightly. "That's all," She closed her eyes. How could she tell him that the real future she was worried about involved supporting a child while attending Juilliard and living in New York? How could she expect him to take on a child, if they indeed DID have a future together. When Tom asked her to watch over Micah after his passing, he never said anything about Ephram. While Amy knew it was implied if she married Ephram, she knew that it was her responsibility to care for Micah even if she didn't end up with Ephram in the future. She'd be a single mom for awhile, and that was a lot to deal with, considering she just had just recently turned her life around for the better. And so "the future," was how she would leave it.  
  
"If I have anything to say about your future," he moved closer to her, "our future," he breathed, whispering, "then you and I have nothing to worry about," She smiled at his admittance, even though he was oblivious to the real situation at hand.

* * *

"The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah"  


* * *

"I know," she said, kissing him quickly, "I just . . ." she hated keeping things from him, "I worry about after Tommy . . ." she couldn't bring herself to actually say "dies," and so she just stopped. Ephram understood; how could he not? "I know we haven't really spent a lot of time with him these past years, and I know things ended on sort of a bad note with he and I, especially since I left without saying goodbye or finding out what happened with his father, but I. . ." Ephram encouraged her to continue. "I hesitate to say this, Ephram, because I'm afraid of how you will read it,"  
  
"Say it," he said, smiling, "Please,"  
  


"I just don't like think ing of a future where I'll never be able to see him or talk to him again," a tear dropped onto the ground.  


* * *

"I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
light up again"  


* * *

"And I'm sure he's just as scared to live his last months wondering how life will be," he stopped; Amy was right, it was difficult for him to say, "once he has to leave you,"  
  
"Well he has Kate," she said smiling, "I hear he likes her very much. Or so Micah told me,"  
  
"You're different than whoever this Kate person is," he said seriously, "Even though it hurts me to say this, I will always share a part of you with Tom, because he will always love you," Amy frowned, pulling her hands away from his and looking down.  
  
"Ephram,"  
  
"No," he said firmly, "I know he will. I see how he looks at you, I watch how he acts and how he moves when you're near him. Now Amy, I love you with all of my heart, but Tom is dying," He said, sadly, "and he's in love with . . ."  
  
"Kate," she said.  
  
"No, with you," he said, hurt in his voice.  
  
"Stop it," she said, tears flowing, remembering they were in the middle of downtown, "stop saying it like you're talking about the weather," her sensitivity was to be expected.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, hugging her, "Its not my place, I guess,"  
  
"Ephram, I love you. Everything is your place. You're my comfort, Eph, you're my everything," he kissed her softly then took her hand in his again and they began walking, as she wiped away her tears.

* * *

"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I collide"  


* * *

Tom dialed Kate's cell phone number slowly, his hands shaking and moist. He cleared his throat in extreme nervousness, "Hello?" Kate said sweetly on the other side of the line.  
  
"Hi, Kate?" he said softly, "It's Tom Callahan. How are you?" he felt very high school.  
  
"Oh, Tom," she sounded excited, "I am well, how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay I guess," he said honestly, "I just thought maybe you needed a break from being mommy for awhile," his throat was dry.  
  
"The only break I get from being Mommy, is when you watch both our kids,"  
  
"What if I told you my mom offered to be babysitter for the night?" he asked, with hope.  
  
"Are you . . .?"  
  
"Asking you out on a date?" he finished her sentence, then wondering if maybe that was a bit over the top. "Well, yes I am," he finished, "Tomorrow night?"

* * *

"I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind"  


* * *

"It has been awhile since I've actually been out with someone, you understand. I'm used to being 24 hour mommy, and I . . ."  
  
"You'll be perfect," he said honestly, "so will you?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fun," she said smiling.  
  
"Good," he smiled, "I'll be there around seven, pick you guys up, drop the kids off at my mom's, and we can head out,"  
  
"Thank you, Tom," she said sweetly, "I wondered how long it was going to take us to do something other than baby-sit each others' children," she laughed. They talked a few more minutes, both ending the conversation on an excited note.  
  
Micah looked up at his father, who had just hung up the phone, "you're going out with Kate?" he frowned.  
  
"I thought you told me you never really listen when I'm on the phone," he nudged his son with his elbow.  
  
"You talk loud, Dad!" he laughed.  
  
"Yes, Kate and I are going out tomorrow. Why the frown?"  
  
"Nothing," Micah said, walking out of the room. Tom knew what the problem was. Micah had always been able to detect the connection between Kate and his father, and had secretly always but up a barrier and avoided getting too attached to Kate. He feared he'd lose Kate, much like he had with Amy for awhile. Now that Amy was back, however, Tom was opposed to even liking Kate. He'd decided long ago that the only girl that he ever wanted to associate with was Amy, and that his Dad should follow suit. It didn't work that way, however. Nothing ever worked the way Micah had planned.  
  


* * *

"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find, you and I collide  
  
Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind"

* * *

  
"I'm really glad Amy's home," Micah continued.  
  
"I am too," Tom said smiling, "she makes things a lot more comfortable around here," Tom then thought back to before he and Micah had their own home. His mind twisted to that night in the hotel over Christmas, four years ago. He looked at his son, remembering each detail:  
  


"And when Amy comes back you aren't to call her Mommy. You call her Amy, just as you always have,"  
  
"You kissed her," he said in a mocking tone. He was too young to understand that kisses weren't grounds for making fun of; often they were grounds for envy.  
  
"Nothing's changed," he sighed, "Amy is our friend, and that's how it stays,"  
  
Micah began crying, "Love her!" he yelled loud enough for Amy to hear outside the door.  
  
"I can't," Tommy explained seriously.   


* * *

"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide  
  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide" 


	18. Everytime

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
This installment uses "Everytime," by Britney Spears. While I'm not a huge fan of her, this song works well for the chapter.  
  
A/N: Hello all. I've been home from school for a month now, and I hope to keep the updates coming along steadily. Your reviews are insanely helpful and encouraging, so I hope to read some soon. Thanks.  
  
EVERYTIME  
  
Amy lay in bed that night, thinking over the life-altering agreement she had made just the day prior. While she knew it was the only decision worth making, the only answer she would've given, she was puzzled as to how this all could be given to her at that moment. At maximum, the doctor had given Tommy a year or a year and a half. When that time rolled around, she would be in New York, working on her dance career at Juilliard, and hopefully still involved with Ephram. Add an eight year old into the mix, and her once glorious and mysterious future seemed as if it were already written and readable. Not that she would have it any other way; she couldn't imagine Micah going to anyone but her – although she didn't understand why he didn't just ask his mother to step in as guardian. "I'd only been back in their lives for a day," she thought, "and he asked me to be Micah's guardian." Thoughts streamed quickly through Amy's head, ebbing and flowing, as she tried to comprehend how complete and utter trust was granted back to her so early on. She'd up and left without explanation four years ago, and Tom pretended as if that never happened. The smile on his face suggested they'd hung out every day since he met her, not a discrepancy lay between his tone and his words – everything emitted perfect honesty and truth – just as she'd remembered him. It was true – in the beginning, when she first met Tom, she believed him to be nothing but a drug abuser and dealer. After spending time with him, however, she'd grown to see him in a completely new and different light. She'd never known a stronger man – and it hurt her to admit that even Ephram couldn't hold a candle to the strength Tom Callahan released.

* * *

"Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me  
  
Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby"

* * *

Reaching over in the dark, she clasped her lip gloss and applied it liberally. This had become a habit, one she figured she picked up from her roommate in college who believed lip gloss was a lifestyle, not just a form of moisturizer. Her eyes fell onto the picture she'd recently put up of she and Ephram. And as her eyes coursed over his face, she couldn't help but smile as she noticed how grown he was compared to when she'd first left. Imagining a life in New York with Ephram was like imagining her future. She hoped that once they'd both finished their schooling, they would stay in New York for awhile, get married, start a family, and once they were content and the kids were grown, they would move back to Everwood, where it all started. Her thoughts went back to Micah. If she married Ephram, would he adopt Micah?  
  
The sun burst through Tom Callahan's drapes that morning, and he bounded up, a spring in his step, thinking of his date with Kate that night. It had been awhile since he had feelings for anyone that matched the way he felt about Kate. He had a lot to do that day, and he wanted to make sure everything would be perfect, but he would find himself becoming tired on and off throughout the day. "So you're going out with her tonight," Micah said, sipping his orange juice and looking at the comics in the newspaper.  
  
"You like Kate," he said smiling, "and this is very important to me,"  
  
"I know . . ." he replied softly and went back to reading his comics, "but instead of going to Grandma's, can I just go to Amy's?" a smile spread across his face. While Tom was excited that Micah enjoyed spending so much time with Amy Abbott because she was his future, he also knew that inconveniencing her now could be detrimental. "and Ephram too," Micah added, "because Amy and Ephram are a package," Tom's heart dropped for a moment . . . then he snapped back to life and nodded,  
  
"Amy and Ephram are very happy together, son, you are right. But as for tonight, you are going to Grandma's. It's been awhile since you've spent time with her, and she misses you," Micah nodded, but his face expressed that he was disappointed.

* * *

"I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby"

* * *

Ephram called Amy's cell phone around 3 pm that day, hoping they could take a drive somewhere and have good conversation, like they used to. She answered while chewing, making Ephram smile, "hewoah?" she said, forgetting she was eating toast.  
  
"Hi you," he said, trying not to laugh, "you eating lunch?" She finished chewing and swallowed, responding,  
  
"Yeah, toast," she paused, "what's up?"  
  
"I just miss you," he sighed, "and I was hoping we could go driving somewhere, maybe go camping or something, you know, just the two of us." He was sincere and honest.  
  
"I haven't been camping in a very long time," she said happily, "and I do have most of the weekend off," she paused, blowing hair out of her eyes, "where would we go?"  
  
"Eh, I don't know, just a state park or something," he suggested, "I just . . . want to be with you," his voice was nearly shaking. The truth was, Ephram worried that something was wrong with Amy and that she wasn't telling him. If he could spend time with just her, maybe he could figure out if she was alright. "Maybe we could leave later tonight or something?"  
  
"Yeah, it won't take long for me to pack," she said, "I won't look glamorous, of course, but this IS camping, so . . ." she stopped and smiled, "this will be fun, Eph."  
  
"I think so too," he was glowing, "I'll let you spend time with your family and pack before we leave. I figure we should head out by like six or seven,"  
  
"You realize it's supposed to storm tonight, right?" she asked, giving him the heads up.  
  
"All the more fun," he said, winking, even though she couldn't see, "I love you," he said sweetly, "and I can't wait,"  
  
"I love you too, honey, I'll see you in a little while," she nearly hung up the phone, but added, "and I'm afraid of storms," she whispered sensually, "just so you know," he smiled as they hung up.  
  
Amy needed nothing more than a summer camping weekend with her boyfriend. She'd decided, while packing, that this was the most appropriate time to bring up what Tom had requested of her. Holding back information such as that would do more than cause Ephram to think she was lying to him, it would hinder the future as well. And so she packed minimally, figuring they'd only be out there for a night or two before she had to come back and work. She packed her bikini, hoping she'd get some sort of a tan when the weekend was done, even though she knew her chances were slim since the meteorologist had predicted rain.  
  
It was a big night for everyone that night –

* * *

"I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry  
  
At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away"

* * *

As seven o'clock came quickly for Ephram and Amy, it came even more quickly for Tommy. Putting on his last bit of cologne, he stepped out of his room to take Micah to his mother's condo in the same complex. "Now you listen to grandma. I'll be home in a few hours," he patted his son on his back. Micah nodded and sighed. Tom hurried back to his condo to brush his teeth and then began to drive to Kate's house. She'd called him a few hours before to say that her daughter was being watched by another friend, and that she wouldn't need Mrs. Callahan to watch her. He rang the doorbell once, hoping he could remain patient enough to wait for her to answer before ringing it again. A moment later, she was revealed behind the door. In an instant, shivers shot down Tom's spine. She was breathtaking; it was as if angels had already taken him to heaven, and he didn't have to be afraid to die anymore . . . and then she smiled, and he caved into love even more.  
  
"Kate," the word managed to escape his lips, "you look . . . absolutely amazing," she looked down at herself then back up at him and smiled.  
  
"I suppose you are used to me in "mommy-gear,"' she joked, "but I am a woman too,"  
  
"I always saw this side of you," he said, his eyes beaming, "but I never quite pictured it this way," and he knew . . . he knew that if he fell in love with Kate, it would be quite possibly the hardest thing in the world to leave her . . . but he'd have to . . . and she'd have to know . . . "Shall we go, then?" he asked, holding out his hand as she placed her smaller one into it.

* * *

"And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby"

* * *

At the campsite, Ephram and Amy had just finished constructing the tent when it began to rain. Wrapping a blanket around himself and Amy, whose back was pressed up against his stomach, the ducked into the tent, and while it was big, it wasn't as if there was a ton of room with the amount of things they ended up bringing. Drenched, Amy began to wring out her hair, and the rest dripped steadily onto the tent floor. Ephram eyed her, smiling. "You know," he slid up next to her, "your hair is awfully cute short, like you have it," she kissed him quickly and felt the drops of water sliding from his brow onto her nose. She laughed gently and pulled back, wiping off her nose.  
  
"How can you see it?" she asked, noting that it was completely dark. "Where's the lantern?"  
  
"I saw it in the lightning," he whispered, and kissed her again, this time with more fire. "And we have no lantern," he kissed her again.  
  
"Ephram," she said worriedly, "we have all this stuff in this tent, and you didn't bring a lantern? That's great," she said sarcastically.  
  
"We're just going to sleep right now anyway," he reminded her, "and in the morning, we'll be able to see just fine,"  
  
"I don't want to go to sleep yet," she said, trying to figure out the perfect way to tell him about Micah. As the wheels in her head turned, she realized before she was even able to figure out what she was doing, she was pressed up against Ephram, and there was no effort to stop her actions. Grasping his back, she began to lose control and it wasn't until Ephram pulled away that she quit.  
  
"Amy," he said touching her cheek with his hand, "slow down,"  
  
"Why?" she asked, but she was obviously upset by something other than his request.  
  
"Because something is wrong, I can tell,"  
  
"Nothing is wrong,"  
  
"Don't lie to me, baby," he said kissing her softly, "whatever it is, I won't be upset. I promise. You never lose control like this unless your mind is elsewhere. Now where is it?"  
  
"Maybe I just want you," she said, defensively. Her whole plan to tell him tonight was going down the drain. Ephram's voice squeaked as he swallowed and tried speaking,  
  
"Our promise . . . Amy . . ." he said softly as she fell gently back onto his chest.  
  
"It isn't breaking a promise if we both agree to change it," she whispered, tempting him.  
  
"I . . ." he said. He knew that he'd thought many times of how it would feel if they did break their promise, and while he knew he would be happy at that moment, he'd feel sorry in the long run. He lightly lifted her off of him, "not tonight,"  
  
"You don't want me then," she said, getting flustered.  
  
"No, Amy," he said, trying to clear things up, "I want you . . . just not like this, not when you're upset. We can talk about our promise later, and see what we think, but I'm not ready tonight, and I know you will respect that," The words processed in Amy's head as he spoke, and she broke into tears.  
  
"I'm not ready to be a mom," she cried, blowing her plan to tell him about Micah completely out of the water. Ephram paused, then he said, with much confusion,  
  
"You won't be, honey. We stopped . . ."  
  
"I still will be," she said, sniffling as she lay in his arms, "in a year or two," more tears flowed.  
  
"I don't understand," he said, with even more confusion.  
  
"I'll be Micah's mom . . ." she finally said.  
  
"Tom's asked you to . . ." and in the lightning, he could see her nod. He said nothing, but held her closer to him and let her cry until she fell asleep. She woke, a moment later, "Ephram?" she asked gently.  
  
"Yes, Amy," he said, not being able to sleep.  
  
"I love you," she said. He felt a tear drop land on his chest where she lay. He kissed her forehead,  
  
"I love you too, baby," 


	19. Home

Well, I'm back! It's been awhile, so please be kind and review :-D

This chapter uses lyrics from Duncan Sheik's "Home."

HOME

Her hand – so soft. Her eyes – so gentle. As she touched his face with her right hand, he felt healed – not just from the cancer, but from loneliness. Dark eyes . . . white smile . . . she was so lovely. "Don't leave me," she pleaded, "I'll do anything, just please don't leave me." A tear fell from her eye. He lifted his hand up to slide the tear away.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't.

"I have to tell you something," she said again, "I love you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm feeling O.K.  
But when I'm without you, it's just not the same  
Don't misunderstand me, I'm feeling alright  
But when I'm without you the day turns into night  
...into night  
You dream of a future ...a possible place  
Where we lie together face to face  
And I'm looking forward  
I will not deny  
I dream of a future made for you and I  
You and I"

Tom's eyes shot open as he sat up quickly in bed. Noticing the tubes and cords attached to him, he closed his eyes again. His head dropped. Blinking slowly, the white walls and familiar smell made it severely easy to figure out where he was.

"The hospital," he whispered, noticing his voice was dry. He thought aloud, "Why the _hell_ am I in the hospital?" Just then a nurse entered his room.

"Mr. Callahan, you should lie back down," she said gently.

"Why am I in the hospital? Where is my son?" he said harshly, as if he was holding back a world of tears. Just then, he saw the back of a woman's head through his room window. His lips turned upward. But as the nurse began speaking again, the frown returned.

"You had a bit of a spill," she started, "turns out it was just dehydration, but the cancer certainly isn't helping," she explained, "Your lady friend is out in the hallway. Would you like to see her?"

"Where is my son?" he repeated, nervously.

"Your son is apparently wherever he was before you were admitted to the hospital." She said cluelessly. He blinked, remembering Micah was at his mom's. "So, would you like to see the woman in the hall?"

"Yes," he said closing his eyes. A chair slid across the floor and then a figure appeared before the door. It was Kate. She smiled when she saw that he was awake. "Kate," he said.

"Hey you," she said, placing her hand on his face. Her touch was unfamiliar. The feelings he had for her were true, yet they'd never touched. Tom was a grown man now; it wasn't like he needed his mother's touch. He just wanted to feel safe. He'd though Kate would give him that – but no. "Feeling better?" she asked, moving to kiss his forehead. He moved away slightly, and she moved up quickly, confused.

"I want to see my son," he said. "Why didn't you contact my mother?"

"I didn't want to scare him," she said honestly. "I thought . . ."

"...and then I'm with you  
No longer alone  
When I'm with you  
It feels like I'm home  
And you are with me  
No longer alone  
How could it be?  
It feels like I'm home  
It feels like I'm home"

"Hand me the phone," he requested, his eyes welling up with tears. She did as he asked. "I'm not angry, Kate. I'm just . . .I just need to touch base with home." He dialed.

"Hello?" the voice said. The signal was poor; he figured it was raining. "Hello? Who is this?" it said.

"Hi," he said his voice cracking. His soul soared from the sound in her voice, "something's happened . . . and . . . I need you."

"Tom?" she strained to hear him over the rain pouring down on the tent. "It's 3 AM."she was confused.

"I'm in the hospital." He said, and he heard her swallow. "I'm okay . . . but I have a favor to ask of you. I'm afraid to call mom and scare her. Can you call her and go pick up Micah. I think it's time he knows what's wrong with his daddy." A tear fell from both of their eyes.

"I'm coming right now," she said. As she hung up, he felt whole again.

"I look through the darkness into the sky  
The moon up above me brilliantly shines  
I've never been happier watching it glow  
I'm here by myself, but I know I'm not alone  
...I'm not alone  
I look through the brightness into the sky  
The sun up above me, spitting out fire  
Call me a child, call me naive  
The world is much brighter  
Than it ever used to be"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate frowned. He wasn't sure that she understood. "Amy, huh?" she looked as if she had just been rejected. He blinked. "You need _her,_" she reminded him.

"Please, Kate. This doesn't mean I don't need you," his words softened at the end.

"It just means you need her more. Tom, I know this isn't the time to start trouble, but she has Ephram. She has EPHRAM!" she said, her voice rising.

"Kate. I have cancer!" he shouted, then broke into tears. "This isn't just dehydration, okay? This is a sign that my life may end even sooner than the doctors anticipated. This is a sign that I may die soon."

She moved closer to him now, sitting on the bed next to him. "Tom . . ."

"I know, you don't know what to say . . . neither did I, that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't think you'd want to be with me if you knew I was on my way out."

"Well that wouldn't have been true."

"You wouldn't have been scared to get close to me?" he asked genuinely.

" . . . Maybe a little," she admitted, "but I still like you, Tommy . . ."

"Please understand, Kate. Tonight isn't about feelings. Tonight is about feeling calmed down, feeling comfortable. I know you, but I don't know you well enough to feel like that without my son. So yes, I called Amy . . . I just want to see her. I know it sounds hurtful to you, and I know she has Ephram . . . this isn't about that . . . I'm sure he'll come too. This is about telling my son that I have cancer . . ."

"...and then I'm with you  
No longer alone  
When I'm with you  
It feels like I'm home  
And you are with me  
No longer alone  
How could it be?  
It feels like I'm home  
It feels like I'm home"

A/N – I realize it's been a long time since I've last updated. Thing in my life have changed a lot. I'll be graduating from college a semester early now so I have tons of work and things to figure out. I still plan to update, so please don't give up on me. This chapter isn't the greatest I've ever written, but it's an intro to my comeback. Please leave feedback! I look forward to hearing from my old fans and from new ones who may be reading this for the first time.


	20. Sideways

This chapter uses Santana and Citizen Cope's "Sideways,"

SIDEWAYS

She appeared in the doorway, her eyes brimming with tears. How the sight of him so ill made her spin! Micah, although seven years old, was still light as a feather and sleeping in her arms, his head on her shoulder. She'd told him they had to see his dad, who was in the hospital, and he'd cried himself to sleep right there in her arms. She'd set him in the car, and then picked him up so effortlessly and naturally that he remained asleep. Amy walked closer to the bed Tom lay in and mouthed "hi."

He smiled, perhaps for the first time since he'd woken up, and mouthed it back. Kate looked at the ground. Tom noticed and touched Kate's hand, as a strange feeling crept over Amy. "Amy," he whispered, the words flowing smoothly and softly from his lips, "this is Kate." The women locked eyes, unaware of what they were searching for. They had met before – to exchange the package, but it was not like this. "Hello," Amy said. Her voice sounded just as Tom had always described it – calming, soothing. "Nice to see you again," Kate responded. A brief smile broke over each of their faces, but died, as Micah began moving around,

"Mom?" he said rubbing his eyes, "I mean . . . Amy?" He blinked twice as she smoothed his hair down with her hand.

"What, sweetie?" she asked softly.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Yes, we are," she responded and he turned around to see his father lying in the hospital bed. Amy set him down and he hopped onto the bed. Micah touched his father's hand hesitantly.

"Hi, son," he smiled. "I called just to see you,"

"Do you have the flu?" he asked innocently, "I can make you chicken noodle soup," he nodded.

"No . . . but I would like some soup," he winked. "Actually, son . . ." he began, and looked up at Amy and Kate.

"I'll leave," Kate said, feeling out of place.

"Me too," Amy said, but felt a small tug at her shirt. It was Tom. Kate had already walked out into the hall, sitting next to a man.

"Tom," she said, "I don't think its my place to be here. I'll be alright in the hall. Ephram is out there." She pointed.

"Stay," he breathed. She sat down in the chair next to the bed. Micah sat between them.

* * *

"You know it ain't easy

For these thoughts here to leave me

There are no words to describe it

In french or in english

Cause diamonds they fade

And flowers they bloom

And I'm telling you"

* * *

In the hall, Ephram and Kate sat side by side, neither sure of their place. They hadn't looked at one another until Ephram's shoe made a squeak as it slid across the white, shiny floor.

"Uh, sorry," he said, as he looked at the horrible look on her face, "but it was just a shoe. Wasn't that loud or anything," he laughed.

"Sorry, biggest pet peeve in the universe," she laughed. Their eyes met. "Ephram Brown . . ." her words slowed with each syllable. "Back in Everwood, huh?"

He didn't recognize her at first, as he hadn't seen her in years. "Yeah . . ."  
"Oh don't look so dumbfounded, Eph. It's me, Kate Zimmer," she explained, her eyebrows escalating, "you know, your childhood friend from the big city?"

Ah, there it was. She did resemble the little Katie he'd played stickball with in the streets of New York. He didn't think the little girl he'd grown up with would be sitting next to him, supporting her cancer-ridden boyfriend who ironically happened to be the same man once in love with his girlfriend. "It's like a friggin' soap opera," he said confused, "so, you're the Kate that Tom's been raving about, then?"

She smiled. "He has?" Her cheeks turned a perfect shade of pink.

"He has." Ephram responded, "So, you have a daughter," he brought up casually.

"Yeah, Kenzie." She said, "Things happen," she shrugged, "She's my pride and joy." Silence ensued. Ephram had always felt like a big brother to Kate, even though she was a bit older than him. He protected her when all the boys in New York would pick on her. She'd moved away when she was only 12, but he'd been the one to help her pack up her belongings when she was just too sad.

"Weird, huh?" she said, remembering that Ephram was Amy's boyfriend. "So, you and Amy look very happy together."

"Yes," he smiled, "I love her. I've always loved her . . ."

"Same with Tom," she said. He thought she'd meant that she always had loved Tom, but he was wrong. "He's always loved Amy." Ephram cringed, but tried to remain calm. He couldn't hide anything from Kate; she knew him too well. "Sorry . . ."

"No, I just know that it's the truth," he said, "I know they have a connection, even though they say they don't."

"Why didn't we ever keep in touch, Eph?" she asked.

* * *

"That these feelings won't go away

They've been knockin me sideways

They've been knockin me out, babe

Whenever you come around me

These feelings won't go away

They've been knockin me sideways

I keep thinking in a moment that

Time will take them away

But these feelings won't go away"

* * *

"Pretty sure its because we were like 11 and 12 when you left and the IM wasn't such a huge thing back then."

"Still, the odds of us both living in Everwood for a few years and not running into each other . . . seems a little ironic, don't you think?"

"Well, you wouldn't have recognized me anyway," she winked in jest.

"Shut-up," he said. "You look like you're doing well," he nodded.

"I am," she said, looking back into the hospital room. "It's Tom that I'm worried about."

Back inside the room, Micah sat in tears. They had told him . . . it was a matter of explaining to him what would happen once Tom had passed. Tears slid down all three of their faces. "So what happens?" Micah asked, "You go to be with Mommy again?" he asked.

"Yes," he said half-heartedly, "I go to be with Mommy again." His eyes shifted to Amy who looked heavenly even when crying, "And you," he looked back and Micah, "will be here with Amy . . . it's like you always wanted, son. She's all yours."

"I wanted her to be both of ours, Dad." He said, crying.

"Looks like you're the champ in this one, kid," he said rubbing his head, "You take care of her for me, okay?"

"I'll live with her once you're . . .?" he began.

Amy began to speak. "Yes, Ephram and I will take great care of you, honey."

"I can. . . call you mom?" he asked, looking from his Dad to Amy.

"Yes." She said, "You can call me Mom."

* * *

"That these feelings won't go away

They've been knockin me sideways

They've been knockin me out, babe

Whenever you come around me

These feelings won't go away

They've been knockin me sideways

I keep thinking in a moment that

Time will take them away

But these feelings won't go away"

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back at school now, and once I get into a routine, I'll have a better Idea of how often I will be able to update. Please review and let me know you're thoughts. Thanks


End file.
